The Shadow Of Tatsumi
by CosmicEter
Summary: What if Akame Ga Kill were to start on with the adventure to the capital among the three friends Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo when something horrific happens? Tatsumi will find himself in a lost world with only one thing on his mind, "Protect Sayo." Follow a twisted and lively Tatsumi as he embarks on the adventure of a lifetime. Reviving that which was forgotten takes time! 3/14/16
1. Kill The Hope

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill or any of its characters.**_

Chapter 1

Kill the Hope

The day was starting off like any other day, a beautiful sunrise and new hope for the day. Tatsumi had just awakened from the sleep he fell into while having been looking at the stars on a grove of branches. He looked down to the clearing Ieyasu and Sayo to see they had gotten a head start on him, with the knowledge that he likes a little bit of competition every now and then. Tatsumi smiled and whispered to himself, "You're on, Ieyasu and Sayo." Tatsumi collected the bag he was using to carry his things from off of the branch above him and climbed down the tree as fast as he could. When he got to the bottom, he looked for tracks to see whether or not they could have thrown him off. They pointed east, toward the capital of the empire. With this in mind, he started running in the direction of the tracks. They turned to the left, returning to the main road that they had set up camp close too. They straightened back out when the tracks reached the road. Tatsumi was excited for the day. He didn't know what, but he knew something was to happen that day, whether it was for better or for worse he didn't know. All that he knew was that something would happen.

"Wow, they really decided to take off early to have covered this much ground without me." Tatsumi said to himself, amazed at how far Ieyasu and Sayo got before he started heading out himself. Tatsumi looked down to look at the tracks again when something caught his eye, tracks of possibly 10 others came from both sides of the road converging upon the tracks left by Ieyasu and Sayo. With this sight, he had a feeling that he needed to find his friends, and find them as soon as possible. Tatsumi started running faster as adrenaline started pumping into his system with the new tracks that he had seen. Tatsumi started to see smoke further up the trail, as if something were burning down. _Something's off, I can feel it. I just hope that Ieyasu and Sayo are OK._ As he got closer to the fire, the tracks began to diverge again, but they went around to meet again on an opposing side of the road. When he looked up, his heart sunk. He would never be able to forgive himself.

Tatsumi knew what the fire was right then and why it was made. To kill. Tatsumi realized why Ieyasu and Sayo had left so early, to escape bandits that were chasing them without rest. Tatsumi discovered why the tracks had come back together at the fire, it was to finally capture Ieyasu and Sayo, loot them, and then burn them alive. He knew this because he could recognize his friends charred bodies. It was right then that Sayo looked up weakly at Tatsumi and said with a weak and raspy voice, "We were being hunted…" she coughed and continued. "When they caught us, they raped me and tortured Ieyasu, when they had decided they had enough they burned us." Sayo coughed again, but with a heavy grinding sound. "I didn't get burned as much as Ieyasu," she said with a solemn look in her eyes. Tatsumi picked up Sayo and said "I will get you back to health, I promise." Tatsumi couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his face. Sayo smiled weakly and said "Thank you Tatsumi." Tatsumi went straight to work trying to nurse Sayo back to health. He would first make sure that she wasn't bleeding internally or externally, then he would see about cooling the burnt parts of her body, the main parts that were burnt were her cheeks and her abdomen, but her arms weren't spared from the fire either. After he made sure they had been cooled, he bandaged the burns and any wounds that were open. This took a good part of the day to do. After Tatsumi finished with Sayo, he paid his respects to Ieyasu's charred corpse. He was beside himself with grief. He had been lucky enough to save Sayo from death, but not Ieyasu.

Sayo was gradually getting better from when Tatsumi first found her. Tatsumi had finally returned to her side when he asked her, "Do you think with your current condition if you could walk with my help?" Sayo looked at him and said, "I think I can, yes." Tatsumi replied, "Alright, we need to get moving now then, I want to get you to somewhere that's safe before midnight. I don't want to risk another night in which you could be possibly finished off." Sayo only nodded and was got to her feet with the help of Tatsumi. She was in slight agony from the burnt parts of her arm touching him, but she could manage. The two walked on paying their final respect to Ieyasu before moving on. Nothing really happened until the sun reached midway between noon and the time in which it would set. It was then that Tatsumi and Sayo were relieved to see a carriage. Tatsumi flagged the carriage down without problem and asked the carriage driver if he could take them to the capital. Just to be safe, he showed the driver the gold pouch he received from his home village which was just enough to convince him. The driver said, "Climb on, into the back and we'll be on our way." Tatsumi helped Sayo climb into the back of the carriage and then climbed in himself. The driver of the carriage gave a sly smile that was hidden from the two in the back of his carriage as they were on their way.

Tatsumi managed to ask Sayo how they knew when the bandits had started chasing them. Sayo replied, "Ieyasu had been keeping watch that night and he heard branches snapping repeatedly and saw shadows in the light of the fire. He then decided that I needed to get up and be ready to run. He had no idea where you were so he thought you would be safe. The sounds just kept getting closer until it sounded like they were a few yards away, that's when we started running. We kept running until at one point something was blocking the path, that's when they overtook us. We should have diverged and met at the other side." She started to tear up as she remembered the rest of what happened. Tatsumi said, "It's OK, I will always be here for you. I will get vengeance for Ieyasu's death, I promise." He started tearing up as well. The two hugged in grief and in friendship. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He then proceeded to ask with fear in his voice, "What the hell was that?" Sayo turned her head and saw the same shadow. "I think it's a danger beast meaning we need to go faster, NOW!" She screamed as she realized that it was closing in on them.

The driver heard what the two had just said, and with fear and slight hesitation, he made the horses pulling the carriage go as fast as they could. It was to no avail as the Danger Beast simply increased it's own speed to match the carriage. Tatsumi unsheathed his sword. _I won't let you or anything else in this world hurt my only other friend, even if it means giving my own life up!_ Tatsumi told Sayo to go to the other end of the carriage with urgency in his tone. The danger beast was almost upon them, starting to prepare to attack. Tatsumi swung at the danger beast, cutting it's arm. It was at that point infuriated. The next thing that he had known, he saw one of it's arms grab him and then another one extended itself above his head, hitting him hard enough to knock him unconscious. The last thing that he had heard from Sayo was "NOO, TATSUMI!"

Tatsumi woke up in a cabin, screaming. A man came into the room he was in. The man said, "Good you're finally awake. I would like to ask you some things if you wouldn't mind." Tatsumi seemed to get calmer and nodded in agreement. "Splendid! Now my first question is why in the name of hell did we find you with the danger beast Lurker and why were you still alive?"

 **And so we come to the end of the first chapter. There was a reason why I started writing this story and as the story progresses, you will find out. Until the next chapter, I wanted to see about some possible Constructive Criticism and opinions for this story as it is the very first thing that I have decided to write. I thank you for reading this and for those who will be wondering, the next chapter will be out either today or tomorrow. If you like the story, don't forget to Follow and Favorite it!**


	2. Kill The Guilt

Chapter 2

Kill the Guilt

Tatsumi woke up in a cabin, screaming. A man came into the room he was in. The man said, "Good you're finally awake. I would like to ask you some things if you wouldn't mind." Tatsumi seemed to get calmer and nodded in agreement. "Splendid! Now my first question is why in the name of hell did we find you with the danger beast Lurker and why were you still alive?" Tatsumi was confused by the name Lurker, so he asked "A what?" The man simply replied with disturbance in his voice, "There is only one Lurker, and this is a danger beast that has mastered the shadows itself. It is known to kill its victims as soon as it touches them. The only exception to this is now you." Tatsumi could only say one thing, "It knocked me out while I was trying to defend my friend Sayo after I found her on the side of the main road waiting for death with my already deceased friend Ieyasu." As soon as Tatsumi finished his thought, he couldn't help but grieve as he lost the hope of being able to get revenge for Ieyasu and to protect Sayo. The man instantly regretted saying that last part. "Well look, if it will make you feel any better, I can have my men go out in search parties for your friend." The man said, hoping to brighten Tatsumi's mood. Tatsumi looked up rapidly and said, "Really, you would do that for me?" The man replied, "I don't see why not." Tatsumi was put into a slightly brighter mood for the time being and said, "Thank you so much sir!" The man replied, "Don't mention it. But I do want to know if you would like to be told what the Lurker is and what it does." Tatsumi said, "Yes." without any thought going into the decision. The man put on a grin when Tatsumi said yes as he sat up in his seat. The man said, "Well, to start, the Lurker is an Ultra Class danger beast that hunts on extremely rare occasions, with the perfect conditions being met for it to come out of hiding and hunt. The conditions that it prefers to hunt in is called Disparity Shadow Day. What that means is that once every few years, something happens in the forest that stirs the emotions of two people close to one another by another third person's demise. The demise would have to have been brutal and caused by some who would hide in the shadows of the night and forest by day. An event like this hasn't happened in decades, that is until today." He finished his thought with a grim look. The man continued on, "As to what the Lurker can do," pausing a moment before continuing, "It kills both of the two who have suffered by draining the emotions of it's victims and then eats select parts of the body that it knows will feel most pain." The man's voice trailed off before looking at Tatsumi again. Tatsumi looked as if his heart might burst in horror and despair. _Oh god, please don't tell me that Sayo met this so called Lurker after I was knocked unconscious._ Tatsumi asked the man, "Did you see anyone else beside me?" The man said, "No, I didn't." Content found its way into Tatsumi's heart as he was relieved that they didn't find Sayo. The man then asked Tatsumi, "It still doesn't make any sense as to why the Lurker didn't kill you. Nor does it make sense that it only knocked you unconscious unless…" The man's voice trailed as he looked to be remembering something. Tatsumi looked at the man with confusion and asked, "Unless what?" The man shook his head and said, "Forget it, it was nothing." The man seemed to brighten up as he remembered that he hadn't let the boy know who he was. "I almost forgot to tell you who I am, silly me. I am Kortenyu, the chief of this village." Tatsumi looked at the man with relief and a questioning look. Tatsumi replied, "I am Tatsumi. I already told you about what had happened."

The man then looked around as he though he felt something move. Tatsumi could see that he had a look of both uncertainty and then saw him moving his hand down to what looked to be a scimitar. The man then said with urgency in his voice, "Get your weapon out, now." Tatsumi did as Kortenyu said, having a feeling of fear sink in slowly. The sun that had shone so bright a moment before was now behind a thickening layer of black clouds, blotting the sun out replacing daylight with darkness. The village had gone dead silent. Kortenyu stood up just before the door to the room they were in slowly and menacingly creaked open. The Lurker had found the Tatsumi. In the brief time that the Lurker had been opening the door, Kortenyu had moved in front of Tatsumi. He got to see the Lurker and its horrific looking mangled body. The Lurker looked like a mix of a bear, human, and reptilian danger beast. Its head was scaled, save the parts on its cheeks and its eyelids. It had a gaping mouth with the teeth of both a bear and a human. Its body had horizontally sloped stripes of skin and fur, the rest was scale and bone. Its arms and legs were of a human hand and its forearms that of a bear with reptilian scales dotting the arms and legs. Parts of the body were protected by what had looked to be bone that seemed to be thick.

The lights dimmed as the Lurker entered the room. Kortenyu yelled in anger at the danger beast, yelling, "BEGONE FOUL BEAST!" and lunged forward. The Luker hissed, as one of its arms swung at Kortenyu sending him into the nearby wall with an excessive amount of force. The next thing that Tatsumi saw was Kortenyu be impaled by one of his prized danger beast heads. Tatsumi recoiled in fear. In self defense, he put his sword up with a shaky hand. The Lurker didn't seem to care as it back up some to show that it wasn't going to harm him. _This looks to be the end for me. Why did this have to happen to me of all people, why?_ As if the Lurker could hear his thoughts, it looked at him with human-like eyes. They were as black as night. It tilted its head, as if it were trying to show him something. _What the hell? If this thing is going to attack me, why hasn't it?_ The Lurker then gave a confused look to Tatsumi. It shook its head from side to side. Tatsumi then had the idea thinking it might be reading his mind, thinking he should ask a question to it by thought. _Wait, can you understand what I am saying?_ It seemingly worked as it nodded it's head in agreement. With a look of pure amazement, Tatsumi continued on with his thoughts. _So, you can understand what I am thinking. Alright then, why did you knock me unconscious?_ The Lurker looked at Kortenyu and then tried to imitate a carriage, moving around him at the speed of a carriage and then looked outside. Tatsumi felt like he knew what the Lurker was trying to hint at. _You wanted me to be alone, right?_ The Lurker nodded. _Why did you want me to be alone?_ It then seemingly trying to get him to follow. _What?_ The Lurker looked like it had an idea, trying to spell "follow me" on the window behind Tatsumi in the fog that had condensed on the window. It didn't know how to spell and instead was able to spell, "fal w m." Tatsumi thought of what could be spelt similar to what it had spelled out, thinking of the words follow me after a few moments of thought. _Follow you where exactly?_ The Lurker just rolled it eyes and started walking out of the doorway to get outside.

Then, Tatsumi watched the Lurker for a few moments before realizing that it had put its arm around him. Tatsumi said, "What do you thin-" He was cut off by the sheer speed that the Lurker ran at. Everything looked like a blur to Tatsumi. The blur continued moving for a few minutes more before everything stopped moving and he was set down. Dazed by the speed of the Lurker, he could barely stand. It took a few moments for Tatsumi to regain his balance and when he did, he saw what looked like an abandoned village. The Lurker looked at Tatsumi and then started going for the largest building in the abandoned village. Tatsumi looked around, amazed by his surroundings. It was when he turned to the large building that he felt drawn to it, as if something were whispering, _"Follow the Lurker."_ Tatsumi tried to resist, but the whispers overcame him. He started walking to the large abandoned building. Although he was compelled to go to the building, he still couldn't help looking at the village in the twilight that it was bathed in as it seemed to have been removed of its inhabitants decades ago. Tatsumi reached the door of the building and went in, feeling as if darkness had been infused into his being.

 **That was Chapter 2! I was talking with some fellow authors while writing this and then I had an idea as to the direction that this chapter would go. I would like to say that this story wouldn't have been possible were it not for the two other authors that helped me with writing and editing this story. The two are The Mourning Wolf and DemonFoxBK201. If you have suggestions, go ahead and PM me!**


	3. Kill The Light

Chapter 3

Kill the Light

Tatsumi reached the door of the building and went in, feeling as if darkness had been infused into his being. He shuddered, feeling guilt and anger start building inside. The Lurker seemed to have been waiting for him next to a table and a lone chair. Tatsumi realized who would be sitting in the chair. _There's something wrong with this, I know it. Hopefully, if I just cooperate, nothing will happen._ When he drew near the chair, something cold and sinister whispered in his ear. _Shadows…_ Tatsumi sat in the chair. The Lurker got up and went to the other side of the table. Something clicked. Tatsumi looked back to see something had opened in the floor. _Lurk everywhere!_ He turned back around hearing the sinister whisper again and was knocked unconscious again.

 _Days Later…_

Tatsumi woke up, head throbbing and his back cut. He had no recollection of what had happened previously with the last thing that he was able to remember was Sayo screaming out. With that he started to become annoyed, not depressed, just annoyed. He got up looking around to see torches that emitted purple light. The light seemed cryptic. Tatsumi noticed only one way to go, in the direction of the cryptic torch light. He walked forward cautiously. As he progressed down the corridor, he started hearing whispers. These whispers were not only sinister but inviting. _**Come to me Tatsumi, you can't resist it.**_ Tatsumi listened to it, his mood growing into a sinister one of darkness and suspicion. The purple light started diverging, surrounding a greater room that had been calling out to Tatsumi. The room looked divine as if carved out of metals that only the emperor himself could afford. After looking at the room a bit more, he noticed that something stood in the center of the great chamber. A pillar of stone that was surrounded by cryptic blue light. Something rested upon the pillars top, something that beckoned to Tatsumi. _**Come forth and claim me for your own.**_ Something about the way the voice sounded was persuading and manipulative. As he stepped forward the purple torches began to die out, but the blue torches grew stronger with each step Tatsumi made toward the pillar. He started feeling anger and grief as if they had merged into something stronger. He reached the pillar as the blue flames grew so bright and then only light left was that of the moon upon the pillar. It was when he reached the pillar that he could see what rested both within it and upon it. Something of great power had been awoken by standing in front of the pillar itself. The pillar crumbled, revealing where the sinister whispers and the source of the great power had come from. Tatsumi couldn't take his eyes off of what revealed itself to him and him alone. Nothing in the world could change what was about to take place. _**Touch it!**_ Tatsumi without thinking it over even once extended his arm and touched the vial. It was entirely black with the exceptions of the silver markings that decorated its sides. It felt good being in his hands finally. _**Open it boy, and receive my gift by drinking it.**_ He was desperately thirsty, and he uncapped the lid with rapid speed and started drinking the liquid. Tatsumi finished it, then his vision did circles and he was thrown into a world of pain. It felt like he had just eaten a spike ball whole and it was jumping to pierce the entirety of his stomach. He tried to yell in pain but no sound came out. He could only scream in this thoughts. His mind went numb shortly thereafter as he fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. It was when he curled up that the pain had ceased. _**You**_ _ **are the one.**_ He then proceeded to pass out shortly after hearing the voice again.

 _The Next Day…_

Tatsumi woke up feeling as if he had just come out of a nightmare. He realized that it hadn't been a nightmare. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Tatsumi started getting up, remembering the previous evening as being so twisted. Tatsumi thought to himself, _Wait, hadn't I been cut?_ as he felt his back only to find a pitch black scar cutting through it. The scar itself seemed phantom-like as if it shouldn't be there. _That's… odd._ Tatsumi couldn't help but touch it. It felt there, but at the same time, not there. _**Finally, you've been sleeping for ages.**_ "Who said that?" Tatsumi asked putting his fists up. _**You don't get it do you? Let me introduce myself, I am Deterno, devil of shadow.**_ Tatsumi's mind blanked. The next thing he was able to think of were the words _devil of shadow_. He couldn't comprehend why he could hear him. "Where are you?" Tatsumi asked. _**It's not where, but who am I part of that you should be asking, Tatsumi!**_ Tatsumi couldn't think straight only thinking one thing, _He is part of me?_ _**I am part of you, I have been since you drank my blood. Oh the fun we are going to have! My blood flows with yours. But this doesn't mean that you control me or I control you, however, I can easily take control of you.**_ "No, you will not control me, not now and not ever!" Tatsumi yelled, anger in his voice. _**You certainly are rebellious, I will give you that much. However, I can help you get stronger. You need to trust me. Even if I sound evil to you, you will never be safe so long as you as weak as you are.**_ "Why should I trust you? You had the Lurker knock me out, Twice!" Tatsumi said, passion in his speech. _**Well, there were two ways that I could have gotten you here, one was what I did. The other was making your life a living hell by being constantly assaulted until you found this village to be a safe haven.**_ "Alright fine. But still, why did you use a Lurker? And how did you use a Lurker?" Tatsumi asked, finally coming to terms with this demon. _**I will not reveal that to you yet. For now, we need to get the hell out of here! Now that you've awakened, I am completely bound to you and I can no longer keep the place from caving in, so if you don't start running, we will die. NOW MOVE!**_ Tatsumi started to run to the other corridor, seeing the surroundings nearby start to cave in. "How long were you down here for?" Tatsumi asked as he turned with the cave, wanting to know more about the demon within him. _**Move now, ask questions later. I will reveal things as I see fit. I revealed my resting place to you and for now, that is all I will reveal! NOW GO!**_ Tatsumi was running with the feeling of defeat painted on his face and he realized that he would get nowhere until they escaped. Tatsumi kept running until the corridor in front of him caved in, he tried to turn around and go back the other way but saw that it too had collapsed. "God damnit! We aren't getting out alive." Tatsumi said, his thoughts going to that of Sayo and Ieyasu. _**Who are they?**_ the demon asked. "They are my friends. I failed to save one of them. The other I was taken from. AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Tatsumi screamed, tears streaming down his face. _**I don't care if it was me or not. And I certainly don't care about why you are feeling like it's my fault. I didn't send the bandits to kill your friend and almost kill the girl.**_ Tatsumi was infuriated with the demon now. "TRY BEING THEIR FRIENDS SINCE CHILDHOOD AND SEEING THIS HAPPEN TO THEM! MAYBE THEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!" Tatsumi yelled with both anger and sorrow. _**It seems I've struck a nerve. How about I teach you how to use my shadow port ability so we can escape.**_ "Why now of all times? You seemed to have been trying to infuriate me and now you want to teach me how to escape? Explain to me why and I maybe I'll let you teach me." Tatsumi said with determination. _**Fine, if you want to know why I was trying to infuriate you, it's because you are a weak fool. And I would have denied many people just like you, but your future caught my attention. I will say no more. From now on expect me to be the evil voice in your head. I will make you bend to my will.**_ "My future? What does my future have to do with any of this?" Tatsumi asked. _**I will not be telling you, now you better listen to me and listen well because if you don't, I will let you die. I will not try to be nice and save you.**_ "Fine," Tatsumi mumbled to himself. _**I can still hear you.**_ "Just get on with teaching me!" Tatsumi said, his patience waning. _**First of all, you need to clear your mind. Second, you need to relax. Third, you will feel as if you already know how when the first two are complete.**_ Tatsumi was confused by the last step and asked, "What do you mean already know it?" _**Just do it you blundering fool.**_ "Fine," Tatsumi said before beginning to do what the demon said. He cleared his mind of everything that was troubling him with some difficulty, but he managed. He then relaxed. Tatsumi then knew what Deterno had meant. Suddenly, he could feel himself be one with darkness. His body was being encased in what looked like a black fire but, in reality, was the shadows of the cave coming to greet his body and encase him. Once the shadows had covered the entirety of Tatsumi's body, he vanished. He then felt the outdoors again. Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was outside the building where the Lurker had knocked him out three days before. _**I should warn you, I no longer have control of the Lurker. Now that I am bonded with you, I have no power to control it.**_ Tatsumi said with a look of frustration on his face, "Of course you can't." As he unsheathed the sword, he could hear the cry of the Lurker, it knew he was there. Tatsumi felt something was off with his sword. When he previously held it, it had felt balanced but now, it felt too light as if it were the branch of a tree. "Why does my sword feel so light now?" Tatsumi asked concerned. _**It's because with my power in your body, you are my vessel and have a small portion of the vast strength I once had. You were weak before this you fool. How about I make the sword feel right?**_ The next thing he knew, he had dropped his sword. It was as if the night itself were tamed enough to make it a deadly weapon and the darkness that he was in came to his hand. A sword of pure darkness manifested in his hand, it felt more balanced than his sword once had felt, and it felt natural. Tatsumi was bewildered by the newly gained sword of darkness. _**Its name is Futherlor.**_ Tatsumi then whispered, "Futherlor? That's not creepy at all.." The sword reacted to its name being said and molded itself to look like his old sword. "Woah.." Tatsumi said. He then felt a presence, the Lurker was not far from him, it made its way outside already. Tatsumi hadn't forgotten that it had read his mind. _Hello ugly. I think today is the day you pay for all of the people you have killed._ The Lurker made a dragon-like roar at Tatsumi before lunging at him, claws going straight for where it knew his heart to be. Tatsumi didn't even know that he had evaded the lunge by sidestepping. He was surprised. It was as if the night was making him faster and stronger. Tatsumi swung at the Lurker whose head was turned toward him with confusion and horror. He pierced the Lurker's neck. It screamed in agony as it realized that Tatsumi was no normal human. It stepped its game up. It tried to use the shadows to its advantage, not realizing what had happened to Tatsumi. It swung and hit his arm, leaving a cleaving wound in its wake. _**The Lurker hit you, you are dumber than you look kid.**_ That managed to drive Tatsumi into a pure rage as he lost control of himself. He lost control of his body and movements, falling into darkness. Tatsumi moved faster than the Lurker could have ever hoped for. The Lurker's last sight was of Futherlor. Nothing could have changed how killing the Lurker felt. Tatsumi didn't even know he killed it either.

 _ **I was waiting for you to lose your temper.**_ Tatsumi soon regained control of himself looking down to see the Lurker was not going to be a threat any longer as its head was no longer attached to its body. Instantly, Tatsumi felt weakened. Futherlor disappeared. _How the hell did I kill it? I didn't kill it!_ _**That's because I did.**_ Horror filled Tatsumi as he realized that when he blacked out, Deterno took control. _**Don't think I won't try to take control again. Next time, I will do it by force.**_ Tatsumi passed out from exhaustion. He woke up again, this time exactly where he had passed out. This relieved Tatsumi beyond belief as he didn't want to find himself in another location he couldn't recognize. The task that remained at hand was to find Sayo and find which way the capital was. Tatsumi could easily find which was he needed to go to reach where he wanted. He made out the location using the rising sun. He headed toward where the sun was rising, knowing it was East. Time went by slowly as it began to feel like Tatsumi had been walking for hours. It was midday when he stopped and sat at the base of a tree to try and find something that he could eat. Something made itself known as it came forth, looking as if it were about to rush at him. It was a boar danger beast. Tatsumi spoke the name Futherlor. The sword of darkness appeared but seemed to be weaker that he expected. The boar rushed him, losing the top portion of its body before stopping in it's tracks, dead. Tatsumi muttered the sword's name, and it disappeared. Tatsumi then collected many dead branches and started a fire, cooking the boar. He ate some of it but cut up parts of it for later, not knowing how long he would be walking. He felt better having eaten. He continued on his trek to find the capital and Sayo. It was not long before something started rising in the distance as the forest seemed to begin clearing for the time being. He knew he had been going the right way because it was the capital. He turned his head left seeing the main road after hours of walking. When he walked to it, things turned hostile, fast.

 **There we go! Chapter 3 is done and I am trying to keep a good pace with producing the chapters. All I can say is that something that will keep Tatsumi going is to happen next chapter. And as I had said the previous chapter I couldn't have made this possible without The Mourning Wolf and DemonFoxBK201. Please if you like the story, favorite and follow it. If you want something to happen suggest it! And do not expect it to happen without reasons to back it up. And give me reviews! I can't read your mind and reviewing helps!**


	4. Kill The Tranquility

Chapter 4

Kill The Tranquility

Tatsumi turned his head left seeing the main road after hours of walking. When he walked to it, things quickly turned hostile. Bandits surrounded him on all sides with their leader stepping out from behind the circle and said, "You're not going any further boy. This is where we make you meet your maker." Tatsumi gave a small grin in amusement. "You really think you can stop me don't you?" Tatsumi spat back at the man who was now looking at him with amusement. "I think I can little boy. How about I end it NOW!" the bandit leader replied, lunging at Tatsumi. Tatsumi whispered, "Furtherlor." and it obeyed his command, seeming stronger than when he killed the boar at midday. He easily evaded the bandit leader's lunge with a swift sidestep, proceeding to stab the bandit leader in the heart. The last thing that the bandit leader could say before meeting his end was, "What the hell?" The bandits looked at Tatsumi with rage. They thought it would be a smart idea if all ten of them charged at once. They found out they were dead wrong, as Tatsumi only twirled with his sword raised out, slicing eight of the ten bandits across the chest, instantly dropping to the ground. The two who had managed to not get a gash in the chest tried to run for it. Tatsumi was too fast for them to comprehend. One of the two bandits left had been cut in both of his legs, dropping. The other Tatsumi finished off with a blow to the heart. "What do you want from me?!" The surviving bandit managed to speak up. "I want to know everything your little group did before I murdered everyone," Tatsumi said hell-bent on discovering the group that murdered Ieyasu and put Sayo into a critical condition. "Start with five days ago," Tatsumi said, resisting the urge to end the bandit. "Five days ago we heard that a carriage of wealth was on its way to the capital. The leader decided we would pay it a visit and we looted it as we jumped from our hiding spot and murdered the carriage driver. Four days ago, we only heard a rumor that another group had found a camp with two kids. I don't know anything else with that." The bandit said, trying to keep his life. Tatsumi said, "Thank you, and lights out friend." He stabbed the last bandit in the heart. _**I'm impressed kid. I wouldn't have thought you would let one live to get information out of him. I admit, that was smart. Either way, you are still weak but I can tell you grow in strength with each day that has passed.**_ "Sure, I guess I do. Futherlor." Tatsumi said, confidence setting in with himself. The sword disappeared. "I am curious, with Futherlor, why does it seem to get stronger and weaker with the different times of the day?" Tatsumi asked, seeking to find the advantage to Futherlor. _**Ah yes, Futherlor, like many of my abilities get stronger as you enter darker areas and night because it is made of shadows. My power would be at its maximum in darkness but be weakened in the light.**_ Tatsumi had already thought that might be what he said but asked Deterno to make sure that it was right. He looked at the bandits, noticing on each of the bodies that there was a pouch and a paper that was rolled up. He took each man's pouch and then took one of the papers, unraveling it. It was a wanted poster. The wanted poster was of a girl who went by the name Akame. He also noticed that she was a member of a group called Night Raid. _Night Raid? I think if I run into any of these Night Raid members that I will interrogate them to see if they know anything about Sayo._ _ **You really need to learn to make it so that I can't hear you sometimes. I really don't care about half of the things you're talking about.**_ _Oh, shut up Deterno._ With that, Tatsumi continued on to the capital. He hadn't been walking down the road for long when he noticed the camp where Sayo and Ieyasu had been four days prior. He knew what he would see on the road ahead and decided instead to go through the forest near the main road, not wanting to see the body of Ieyasu again. He branched off from the main road but not far enough away to where he could no longer see it. He continued on, turning his head to the main road every now and then. _I really wish I could move at a faster pace than this._ _ **I think I can help with that, you would probably move fast enough to get to the capital with my help.**_ _Oh? How would you make me move faster?_ _ **Well, look around you! The forest is roofed so it makes it darker in comparison to the road. Just try running for a bit.**_ _Ok?_ Tatsumi decided to listen to Deterno this time without asking many questions. He started to pick up his pace. He, at first, thought he was only jogging until he realized the surroundings past by too quickly. It was more like a full out sprint. When he began to break into a run, he was running at the speed of a carriage at its fastest. _This will definitely come in handy at times. Remembering this morning, why couldn't I just shadow port to the entrance of the capital?_ _ **Everything has its limits Tatsumi, you need to realize that. If you don't, that will be the end of you. Many have forgotten that in the past and met the fate that came to them.**_ Tatsumi felt something nearby as if it were watching him. _Don't tell me I am the only one feeling like I'm being hunted._ _ **I feel it as well. Do you think I can't? I am not just a figment of your imagination you idiot.**_ _You sure feel like it._ Deterno fell silent after that. Tatsumi kept running, eventually tiring whatever was pursuing him. He looked to the main road again, noticing that he wasn't far from the capital's entrance. He slowed down enough to continue walking. He decided now would be best to go back to the main road. Tatsumi turned and walked back into the opening. He followed the main road the rest of the way, reaching the entrance by dusk. He continued into the city. The first place he would check for Sayo would be at the Imperial Army recruitment center, continuing on to find the building.

 _An hour later…_

Tatsumi found the recruitment center, but by then it was late and he was tired beyond belief. He decided with the money he gained from the bandits that he would find a tavern and spend the evening there. To his luck, he found one not far from the recruitment center. He walked in. A man looking to be in his early 40's greeted him, saying, "Good evening sir!" Tatsumi only nodded before heading over to where the man was. He asked, "Are you the tavern keeper?" The man replied, "I am indeed. Could I assist you with anything?" Tatsumi asked wearily, "Could I get a room for the night?" The man's face lit up, replying, "Of course! That will be 50 gold pieces." Tatsumi gave him 50 gold pieces, in return getting a key for the room he would be staying in. The man said, "The 3rd room on the left." Tatsumi replied, "Thank you. I will be sure to bring the key back to you tomorrow morning." He then walked up the stairs to his room, opening the door. The room was in good condition, save the scratched up desk. Tatsumi was exhausted, shutting the door behind him. He put his stuff under the bed. He took a glance out the window, thinking to himself. _I will find you Sayo, don't you worry._ He then approached the bed and laid down. He thought to himself, _Things will never be the same. I just hope I can make things right._ With that last thought, he passed out.

 _The Next Morning…_

Tatsumi awoke the next morning feeling well rested and was ready to set out to find Sayo. He hadn't felt a bed as soft as that for days. When he got out of his bed, he got ready to set out. He felt where his stuff had been the night before. Nothing was there. He looked at the window to see it was open. Tatsumi was infuriated. He now had nothing but the clothes on his back. Angered, he left the tavern, returning the key to the man before leaving. _Damned thieves! If I find the one who took my stuff, he will find himself headless after I beat the hell out of him!_ He continued to walk to the recruitment center. He entered the building and asked the man behind the desk if he had seen Sayo. The man asked, "I need more than a name." Tatsumi told him what she looked like. The man said, "Nope, haven't seen her come in the building, but I did see someone pass the building who looked like the person you're looking for." Tatsumi was gleeful as he finally had found a lead. He asked, "Which way did she go?" The man replied, "Up the street." Tatsumi told him thank you and then headed in the direction the man told him that Sayo went. There was another tavern not far up the street. Tatsumi was now a building away from the tavern when he saw Sayo exit. He stopped moving. She turned her head in the direction of Tatsumi. She dropped her bag as both Tatsumi and Sayo's eyes widened. They ran to each other, eventually meeting and hugging one another. Tatsumi said, "I have been looking for you!" tears dropping as he was finally reunited with his friend. Sayo said, "And I was waiting for you." tears also dropping from her eyes. _ **So, this is the girl you've been so desperate to find… I'm not impressed.**_ Tatsumi and Sayo stopped hugging and walked together, talking. Tatsumi started the conversation. "You don't know what I went through looking for you. I have felt like hell the entire time." Sayo giggled. "After we had lost you to the danger beast, it left with you in its arm. Shortly thereafter, we arrived at the entrance and I managed to limp to the tavern with the man's help, he paid for me to stay for a week, so I went around asking if anyone had seen you. No one said anything. I was about to go looking for answers when you just happened to show up. Now that you're back, I feel a bit happier." Tatsumi replied, "I will tell you my end of the story when we find someplace that no one can hear the two of us. I can't tell you otherwise." _I really want to tell her but what am I going to do if someone starts listening at the wrong moment and I end up screwed?_ Sayo looked at him with confusion. "Why can't you tell me now?" she asked. Tatsumi replied scratching his head, "It's complicated..." Sayo said, "Alright, I trust you with that. I guess you will be telling me later." Tatsumi said, "Yeah…" they continued walking, both feeling relieved to see each other again.

 **And that brings us to the end of chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed! If you want something added into the story either leave a review or PM me! I am open to suggestions! If you liked the story, don't forget to favorite and follow it. After Chapter 5, I think that I may have to slow the time down for chapters because I have school. Don't worry, though, at the minimum, the time between chapters being published is every two days. If I can't do it in a small amount of time, I will let you guys know ahead of time. If you want to criticise me with a review, please do, I look to see what I can change in the best interest of you, the readers! Thank you!**


	5. Kill The Secrecy

Chapter 5

Kill the Secrecy

"Why can't you tell me now?" she asked. Tatsumi replied scratching his head, "It's complicated..." Sayo said, "Alright, I trust you with that. I guess you will be telling me later." Tatsumi said, "Yeah…" they continued walking, both feeling relieved to see each other again. "So, how has the capital been so far Sayo?" Tatsumi asked trying to change the subject. "It's nice I guess. It's completely different from home with the amount of people and businesses. I haven't really done much because as you know, I was asking around to see if anyone had seen you." Sayo said, looking at him. Tatsumi said, "Well, I had my first impression for the capital this morning when I found all of my stuff had been stolen. Apart from that, the only other thing I can say about the capital is that there have been assassins going around." Tatsumi looked at the ground. "Is something the matter Tatsumi?" Sayo asked so innocently. Tatsumi said, "Yeah, I can't help but think about what happened to you and Ieyasu. Things changed after that." Sayo thought about the events of the night and couldn't help herself. She started to cry. They stopped in front of an alley. "Sayo listen, I didn't mean to make you cry, but I want you to know this, I won't let anything in this world touch you. I promise." Tatsumi said with sincerity. "Is that so?" someone with a twisted grin and a maniacal laugh said as he stepped out of the shadow. Tatsumi moved Sayo behind her and said, "Yeah thats right, what are you going to do about it?"

The area was unusually void of civilians. "I'm going to kill you and take her with me. That's what I'm going to do." The man said. _**Tatsumi, this is one of the rare occasions that I will help you in. He has an Imperial Arms and there are others nearby hiding.**_ _Thanks._ Tatsumi whispered, "Futherlor." The alley seemed to be lending its shadows to Tatsumi, covering him up and then turned solid. Futherlor appeared as well, taking some of the shadows for itself. "A shadow teigu user, interesting indeed. It's too bad you won't live long enough to use it!" the man said, laughing again. Sayo looked at Tatsumi and asked, "Is this what you were going to tell me?" Tatsumi replied, " **Yes it is. I didn't want you to see this yet but if it's to protect you, I will use it**." His words were metallic. The man lunged at Tatsumi, trying to catch him off guard. Tatsumi parried the attack, pushing the sword forward to shove him back. " **If you have your sword still, use it. There are more of them in the area**." Tatsumi said with urgency. Sayo pulled her sword out, watching for others. Tatsumi lunged at the man, cutting his arm. The man said, "YOU BASTARD! I WILL END YOU NOW YOU PATHETIC CHILD!" The man then lunged back at Tatsumi, hitting the armor and breaking it where he swung, barely nicking the skin. " **Guess again you fool**." Tatsumi said, thrusting his sword into the man's knee. The man howled in pain, swinging at Tatsumi's arm with lightning fast reflexes and brute force. The armor shattered again where the man's sword hit. He managed to put a gash into Tatsumi's arm, infuriating him. " **DIE NOW YOU PATHETIC TEIGU USER!** " Tatsumi screamed, cutting his head clean off.

The man fell backward, blood spurting from his neck and head. He thought about sitting when he heard Sayo scream. She screamed, "TATSUMI HELP!" as she was just about to be killed. Tatsumi blacked out again waking when he saw five bandits dead in front of him. Sayo managed to kill two of them but she was unable to manage the third. The other three were brutally murdered by Tatsumi. Sayo weakly said, "Thank you Tatsumi." He knelt down, armor dispersing and Futherlor leaving him. He coughed before asking, "Are you hurt?" Sayo replied, "No, but if you hadn't been as fast as you were, I would have died." She looked at his arms, seeing the cuts he had endured. "Don't worry about them. They will heal." Tatsumi said as they closed with a ghostly pitch black scar left in its place. Sayo looked at scars with disbelief. "Tatsumi, how did you move so quickly and why did your eyes turn as dark as night?" Sayo asked. Tatsumi said, "I don't know… I only know I blacked out just after you screamed." Sayo looked horrified. "Let's go somewhere else." Tatsumi said, holding a hand out for Sayo. She took his hand and got up. He walked a few feet and collapsed. "Tatsumi!" Sayo said rushing to his side. "I'm going to take you to the tavern and we can talk there." She said before Tatsumi passed out.

 _Later at the tavern Sayo was in…_

Tatsumi woke up, sweating. He had just endured a nightmare where no one survived and the world was consumed by shadow. "You're up. Thank god!" Sayo said, hugging him. "What happened Tatsumi?" she asked. "I think the battle and the two scars healing might have exhausted what stamina I had left." Tatsumi replied noticing the worry in Sayo's eyes. "What exactly happened after you were knocked unconscious by the danger beast?" she asked. Tatsumi explained the truth about what had happened and what the danger beast was. He also explained that he had gained new abilities since that day. She looked at him in disbelief. Tatsumi saw the guilt in Sayo's eyes. "Sayo, is something wrong? You look as if something happened." Tatsumi replied with concern in his voice. "I could have looked for you beyond the reach of the capital and I didn't. I could have found you…" she said as tears welled in her eyes. Tatsumi said, "Listen, if anything I am extremely glad that you didn't. If something were to have happened to you, I wouldn't have anything to look forward to anymore." He hugged Sayo, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "I will always be here for you." Tatsumi said, hoping to put Sayo in a better mood. She continued crying a bit longer and finally said, "...Thank you so much Tatsumi!" Tatsumi couldn't help but feel remorse for her. She was taking the events of the past few days worse than he. "Is there anything you would like to do while we are here?" Tatsumi asked Sayo, trying a second time to cheer her up. "Could we shop tomorrow? I want to get myself a better sword." She said, the sorrow leaving her voice. Tatsumi smiled and said, "Sure, I need to get some new clothes anyway. I'm pretty sure I look like I am going to kill someone to other people." He laughed a bit. "Thank you Tatsumi." She said pulling away. "Now about where I'm going to sleep…" Tatsumi said trying to think of a place to sleep.

 _ **Why not sleep with her?**_ _No way, she's my friend. Why would you think about saying that?!_ _ **Why not? I barely know her.**_ _No, and that's final!_ _ **You are a spoil sport.**_ She looked around, finally finding a potential spot. "You can sleep here." She pointed to the area next to the bed, the floor where a rug lay. Tatsumi looked and said, "Sure, I will sleep there tonight." Sayo then said, "Considering the sun is setting, we should get something to eat, don't you agree?" Tatsumi realized he had been sleeping since noon. His stomach growled at him. "Yeah, that isn't a bad idea for right now." He got out of the bed. "Tatsumi, I did see the scar on your back." She said getting up and leaving the room. Tatsumi freaked out and said, "YOU WHAT?!" She had left already, leaving him talking to no one. _**Oh I love a good laugh sometimes. But that was just too funny!**_ _Shut up! Although you may be bound to me, that doesn't mean you can act like I am a laughing stock!_ _**You have no idea at all how fun this is going to be!**_ And with that Deterno fell silent. He went down to the first level of the tavern and followed Sayo out. "Sayo, where do you want to eat? I honestly don't care because I am starving." Tatsumi said, feeling his stomach growl at him. "I think I saw a place not far from here. Do sandwiches sound ok for now?" She asked, looking at him. "Yeah I don't mind."

Tatsumi said as Sayo took hold of his hand and ran to the sandwich shop. Tatsumi smelled the air and to him, it was a divine smell because he hadn't eaten anything all day. His stomach growled at him, loud enough for Sayo to hear it. She smiled and said, "You must be hungry." Tatsumi smiled back and said, "Yeah, I haven't eaten all day." They walked in and were greeted by an old man who sat them down at the table next to the window. The man came back with menus and asked the two, "What would you like to eat?" Sayo took their special, a boar meat sandwich with lettuce and cheese. Tatsumi took the same, seeing as he couldn't focus. The man said, "Excellent choices! I will have that here in a few minutes." as he went back to a woman who started preparing their meal. Sayo asked Tatsumi, "Why are you so protective all of the sudden? I could see with Ieyasu's passing but I can tell you're keeping something from me." Tatsumi realized she could see right through what he had said earlier and noticed that he kept something from her. He sighed. "I did, what it was is that I couldn't help but think the entire time that you were going to be dead." Tatsumi said. "If you did die, I probably wouldn't have the courage to go on and would have let the Lurker kill me." Sayo looked at him with both understanding and courage. "If I had died, you probably would have fought to get revenge in both my memory and in memory of Ieyasu. You don't have to beat yourself up like that. You have always acted mature in so many situations that I can't remember the exact amount. So for both your sake and my sake, take it easy." She said, looking into the emerald eyes of his. He blushed. "Sayo, I really don't know what to say except, thank you…" He said looking down and then back into her quiet, peaceful eyes. The man came back and said, "Here you two are. When you're done, just leave the money on the table." The man went back to the woman. _It looks so good and smells good too!_ The next thing that he knew, the sandwich had been devoured. He saw Sayo look at him with surprise. She laughed. "Oh Tatsumi, you always have had that touch of fun to you." Tatsumi couldn't help but blush. "Well, umm, umm…" He couldn't put his thoughts together. "Thanks I guess?" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Sayo had just finished eating and so the two got up. _SHIT! I can't pay for this!_ Sayo put money on the table. She then grabbed Tatsumi's hand and they left with the man saying, "Come back again!"

Tatsumi looked over to see Sayo looking at him. _Ok, why has she not stopped looking at me since we got into the sandwich shop?_ _**How about she likes you dimwit. Can you not see it in her eyes and expression?**_ Tatsumi looked into her eyes seeing passion in her eyes. Her expression showed the same thing. She was falling for him. She blushed. _**Now you see it dimwit, and I can tell you're falling for her too. That would be why you're blushing.**_ Tatsumi paid no attention to Deterno as he was entranced with Sayo. The two stopped. "Tatsumi." Sayo said. "Yes?" Tatsumi said passionately. "I love you." Sayo said, beginning to blush. "I love you too." Tatsumi said. The two kissed. It was a kiss of passion and understanding. They knew what the other had been through, making the bonds between them stronger. When the two stopped, they both blushed. Both Sayo and Tatsumi knew what they had entered, love.

 **This is a major change from what I had planned but it just felt right. Love it or hate it, if there are an overwhelming number of people against it, I will kill the relationship and rewrite chapter 5. If enough people support it, It will stay. This happened because I had a change of heart thanks to two friends of mine. One really broke the hatred and depression held within me and so what I produced was a result of it. If you wouldn't mind reviewing it, that would be amazing because again, I can't read your mind! If you like the story favorite and/or follow it. Thank you!**


	6. Kill The Hunter

Chapter 6

Kill the Hunter

The two stopped. "Tatsumi." Sayo said. "Yes?" Tatsumi said passionately. "I love you." Sayo said, beginning to blush. "I love you too." Tatsumi said. The two kissed. It was a kiss of passion and understanding. They knew what the other had been through, making the bonds between them stronger. When the two stopped, they both blushed. Both Sayo and Tatsumi knew what they had entered, love. "Promise me that you won't leave my side. I will always protect you no matter what." Tatsumi said, fire burning in his heart. Sayo replied, "I promise that I won't" They hugged and continued on.

They entered the tavern to see something that would make anyone recoil and scream their head off. They saw everyone had been slaughtered. Some had bite marks. The rest had bullet holes. "What the hell happened here?" Tatsumi asked. _**Behind you!**_ He turned to see two men and one shot at Sayo, but hit Tatsumi's armor. "Another teigu user eh? Why don't you give up now?" One man said with a wicked look in his eye. " **I don't believe that's going to happen, now leave in peace or die by my hand**." Night had fallen when the two groups met. The rims of Tatsumi's eyes were black, the only part of the eye that wasn't black were his emerald pupils. "Nah, you're going to die now scum." The second man said, looking as if he were part panther. The first shot at him. Much to the man's dismay, it ricocheted. The second lunged, he hadn't expected Tatsumi to move so fast. Tatsumi kicked the man into the ground. "Futherlor!" Tatsumi exclaimed, a broadsword appearing that was balanced well. The panther like man shoved Tatsumi's foot off and got up, taking plates of Tatsumi's armor off in the process. He then bit at Tatsumi's arm, taking more armor plates of and leaving a bite mark. The panther man's jaw was extremely strong. He then went straight to lunge at Sayo, who was surprisingly prepared and cut his arm clean off.

 _Wow, that was cool._ The panther man screamed and fell over shortly after, leaving his heart open in which Sayo stabbed after getting scratched by the man's claws on her leg. The gunman was very displeased by the panther man's death and shot at Sayo, hitting Tatsumi instead in the knee. The gunman had no head seconds later.

Tatsumi now feeling the battle over let Futherlor and the armor disappear. He fell to the ground, holding his knee. He was in extreme agony. _**This is going to take a while to heal. I would suggest putting bandages around it.**_ "TATSUMI!" Sayo yelled, worried that he wouldn't recover. Tatsumi smiled and said very faintly, "I will heal, it will just take time." She knew how to bandage at the very least and put bandages on the hole in his leg. "Don't do that to me!" Sayo said hugging him. "It's ok." Tatsumi said, calming Sayo. "You need rest and so do I." Sayo said in a better mood. She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk into the open. A female guard saw the two and ran over to aid them. "What happened?" the guard asked. Sayo replied, "We were attacked. We dealt with the two, but he was shot in the knee." Something was wrong, the three could feel it in the air.

A little dog that looked as if it had super smooth skin came to the guard's side, and growled at the roof across from where they were. "Koro, what is it?" the guard asked, getting her two guns ready and Sayo readying herself for anything. "What a pleasant little teigu dog if I may say so myself." A voice said coming from the shadows above the building. "It's too bad that the little dog won't have a master for long because I will be taking all three of your heads." The voice grew, before long a man jumped down from the roof top. "It's Zank, the Beheader." The guard said. "Very good Seryu! Now, I am going to take your heads so just give in to me now, otherwise I will torture you before I take your head." Zank said, then looking at Sayo and Tatsumi. "I'll get your heads after hers." He said smiling.

 _How long is it going to take to heal?_ _ **It will take a bit longer, but it should be halfway done. As the moon gets higher, it will go faster.**_

Seryu took her two guns out and yelled, "Koro! Attack!" Koro, grew a bit and started going for Zank. He knew this would be a challenge because Koro had no mind to read. "Why isn't this delightful. A challenge!" Zank said, with excitement in his voice. Koro tried to hit Zank, but he parried with the blades on his hands. Zank already knew he had to find the core to stop it. "Oh no you don't Zank!" Seryu said, firing her pistols. One hit his leg, the other he managed to block. "What were you trying to achieve? I can read your mind." Zank said, not realizing he had two minds that he would have to read rapidly in order to keep his edge on the battle. Sayo swung at one arm and dismembered it from Zank's body.

Zanku yelled in agony. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LITTLE GIRL?" Zank pushed Koro back far enough to focus on Sayo. He swung at her with all the strength that he could possibly could. Sayo parried, but she was thrown back a few feet. He managed to cut the underside of her chin with her own sword, which snapped in two. Koro swung at Zank again, landing a crippling blow on his leg, rendering him immobile. Zank quickly realized that he had picked a battle he could not win and there was nothing more he could do as Sayo and Seryu came up to him. "Good riddance, there will be no more injustice from you." Seryu said, pulling the trigger to one of her guns. "Citizen, I would like to thank you for aiding me in the takedown of Zank. If you ever should find yourself in the Imperial Army, I would gladly serve by you. But for now, shall we get you and the young man to a place to sleep?" Sayo looked at Seryu, surprised by how kind she was. She finally replied, "Yes, please." Seryu looked around to make sure nothing else was wrong. Sayo went to Tatsumi's side and asked if it were done healing. Tatsumi replied, "Almost." Sayo looked relieved and then continues to ask him if he wouldn't mind being provided a place to sleep by Seryu. He nodded. Sayo helped him to his feet. Seryu helped, getting the other arm. "I am going to take you to my house tonight and then you will be on your own, got it?" Seryu asked with a serious tone. The two replied, "Yes." Tatsumi coughed. "It won't be far, so let's move."

They walked, not noticing that someone had watched the battle from afar. The woman who had watched was impressed by the fighting techniques and speed of both Tatsumi and Sayo. She spoke to herself, saying that the two would make for excellent additions to Night Raid.

 _At Seryu's House the Next Morning…_

Tatsumi woke up in the guest room that Seryu had been generous enough to let them use for the night. He slept on the floor while Sayo slept on the bed. She seemed to be having a nightmare as she tossed and turned. Tatsumi decided to wake her up. When he touched her, she shot up, frightened by what she had experienced in the nightmare. She looked at him, as if frightened that he was someone come to murder her. "Are you ok?" Tatsumi said, sounding extremely calm. Sayo was thankful it was only Tatsumi. "Yeah I am fine, a nightmare was all it was." She smiled. "Would you care to go into detail?" Tatsumi asked her with concern. "Don't worry! Remember how I said you were overprotective?" Sayo said, remembering their conversation. "Yeah I do, and I'll try not to be." Tatsumi said, relaxing. He could see the passion in her eyes that he saw the night before.

"Could we talk Tatsumi? I want to talk about our relationship..." She said trying not to look into his eyes. "Of course, what about it?" Tatsumi asked. Sayo replied, "I know we are friends and all, but I want to go a step further. I want to be more than just friends." Tatsumi tilted her head up, looking into her eyes as she looked on into his. If someone had been nearby, they would have seen their eyes sparkle. Tatsumi replied, passion in his voice, "Of course we can. I had been clued into this by a little bird." He smiled.

 _ **OH YOU INSUFFERABLE TWERP. YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING ME A LITTLE BIRD!**_ _It's only the truth, can't you accept a compliment for once?_ Tatsumi and Sayo kissed.

Seryu walked in on them at the worst time possible. She opened the door to see the two kissing. The two stopped and looked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Seryu said, blushing with embarrassment. Both of them talked in sync, "No you're fine." Seryu was still embarrassed but she felt much less embarrassed now. "I don't know when you plan on heading out, but why did you come to the capital? If you don't want to answer, you don't have too." Tatsumi and Sayo looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Tatsumi said, "We came to the capital to join the Imperial Army so we could send our village some money. Our village is faltering trying to keep enough money for necessities." Seryu just looked both excited and remorseful.

"I could write you both a letter of recommendation and have Captain Ogre write them too. Sometimes the recruitment officer doesn't care for my letter, sometimes he does." The two looked at her with amazement. "Thank you, Seryu was it?" Tatsumi said. "Yep, thats right. I'll have your letters ready for you tomorrow." She looked excited. "Thank you Seryu." Sayo said, giving her a little smile. "Anyway, I have patrol to do, good bye!" She said walking away. Tatsumi and Sayo looked at each other. "Continue later?" Tatsumi asked. Sayo said, "Yeah for now, let's go shopping! Then we can see about a place to sleep hmm?" Tatsumi replied, "Alright, I did promise you that we would go shopping. Let's go."

They both got up and got ready to head out. Sayo heard something come from down stairs. "Seryu said that she was going to be patrolling, right? If that's the case, who's down stairs?" Sayo said, concerned that someone broke in. "That's a good question." Tatsumi whispered. "Futherlor." He whispered. The sword came out of the darkness of the room. Sayo had her sword readied. They both crept down the stairs. They both thought the exact same thing, _Thieves_. The thieves were talking to one another, looking into some of Seryu's drawers. Futherlor shrank into a dagger. Tatsumi and Sayo looked at each other, sneaked up on the thieves and nodded. Their blades sank into each thief's heart. Their mouths were covered to prevent them from screaming. The two searched all of the other rooms for any more thieves. They found no one. "Futherlor." Tatsumi said, the sword vanishing in midair. Sayo sheathed her sword. Now that they're dead, let's drag them out so that Seryu isn't suspicious. Tatsumi nodded in agreement. They dragged the bodies out and put them behind trees. Sayo then said, "Now that this is over, let's tell Seryu and then go shopping, agreed?" Tatsumi looked at her and said, "That's the plan." They kissed shortly and then continued down the path to the capital.

Sayo noticed a tattoo like marking on Tatsumi's collar bone. The mark looked as if there had been two lined along each side of the collar bone with the moon and stars above it just slightly. Below it was a phantom like creature. She didn't mind it at all. Tatsumi looked over and asked, "Why are you looking at my neck?" Sayo replied, "I just noticed the small mark on your skin for the first time." Tatsumi looked down, seeing the mark he had never had the chance to look at before. "Where the hell did it come from?" Tatsumi asked with anger and confusion. _**By now I would have thought you would have noticed it. It's the emblem that signifies your Teigu, my blood.**_ Tatsumi just decided to ignore it, seeing as it won't bother anyone. "Sayo, which do you want to do first, talk with Seryu or get your new sword?" Sayo said, "Seryu." They looked around to see if they could find Seryu.

They went down every road on the first level of the capital, going up the staircase to the second level. The mid-wealth level. The people on this level seemed to generally less happy than the people of the previous level. "Sayo, do you notice all of these people seem almost depressed?" Tatsumi asked with a whisper. Sayo whispered back, "I noticed it and I kinda want to find Seryu and the get back down to the previous level as fast as we can." They continued their search, seeing things that were much more depressing than the level below. It was then that they saw Seryu when they passed down a third street on the left side of the level.

"Seryu!" Sayo yelled to catch her attention. It worked as Seryu turned to see them. She came down the street to greet the two. "Hi Sayo and Tatsumi! What's up?" Seryu asked, as if they were friends. "As we were getting ready to leave your house two thieves broke in. We dealt with them and put them behind two trees out in the back of your house." Sayo said. "I see, well thank you. I will make sure the bodies are disposed of and I will report this to Captain Ogre. He will be glad to hear that there are two possible recruits that did me a great service. I don't doubt that he will write you two letters of recommendation after this. Be at the recruitment center this evening, I will personally introduce you to Captain Ogre." Seryu said in a serious yet playful tone. "Alright, we will see you then." Tatsumi said. "Alright, bye!" Seryu said going back to what she was doing.

"Now that that's over, let's go get you a new sword." Tatsumi said as they walked back to the lower level. They made it back to the lower level and saw a blacksmith as they were walking, turning to go and talk with the forge owner. The blacksmith looked up. "Why hello there! Welcome to my forgery. I am Junto." the man said. "Hello, I'm looking to get a new sword for myself." Sayo said. "Hmmm, what are you looking for?" Junto asked. "I personally want a sword that has strong metals and can be used with ease." She said, thoughtfully. "How about one of the strongest metals known to man, chromium?" Junto asked, remembering the ore he received just hours ago. "I don't see why not." Sayo said. "Now, the sword type. What type of sword did you say you wanted?" Junto asked, respectfully. "I personally want a sword that can be swung with ease while being maintainable for the amount of strength to swing it." She said. Junto had to think for a moment. "How about a short sword?" Junto asked. "It gives you exactly what you just asked for and it also is very easy to switch hands with a short sword in case you need to." Junto added. "I think that will be best, so sure." Sayo said. Junto said, "200 gold then. I'll be sure to get it to you tomorrow at the soonest." She paid with only three gold to spare. "I am going to start working on it tonight, I shall see you tomorrow afternoon." Junto said, getting a bar of chromium out to let sit in the forge. "Alright, we will be sure to come back tomorrow afternoon, for now let's get to the tavern." Tatsumi said.

 _Three Hours Later…_

"There, now you have something you can wear instead of what you have been wearing the past seven days." Sayo said. "Let's get a room at that tavern, change, and then let's go to the recruitment center." She continued. "Alright, fine." Tatsumi said. _I didn't sign up for this!_ They went to the tavern Tatsumi had stayed in, rented a room, and changed. "You look much nicer now Tatsumi." Sayo said as he came out of the room in a clothes that weren't as torn up as the ones he had used. "Let's go see about meeting Seryu and Captain Ogre." Sayo said, grabbing onto Tatsumi's hand.

 **And there we go with chapter 6! I spent about 7 hours writing this. I will let you know this now, if you think I will rewrite the Zank fight, you would be mistaken. There is not a chance I will change it. It is what it is and that's final. In other news, not a lot of action happened nearing the end of the chapter. There's a reason for it that you will find out in chapter 7. Let's just say that Mine and Sheele fans should take my warning from the review I left to warn you. Now for the normal stuff. Thank you guys for reading this far into the story! I would greatly appreciate if you would leave a review! If you like the story, favorite and/or follow it. Thank you!**


	7. Kill The Raiders

**Warning: I killed a character. Don't try to kill me for doing it either. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Kill the Raiders

"There, now you have something you can wear instead of what you have been wearing the past seven days." Sayo said. "Let's get a room at that tavern, change, and then let's go to the recruitment center." She continued. "Alright, fine." Tatsumi said. _I didn't sign up for this!_ They went to the tavern Tatsumi had stayed in, rented a room, and changed. "You look much nicer now Tatsumi." Sayo said as he came out of the room in a clothes that weren't as torn up as the ones he had used. "Let's go see about meeting Seryu and Captain Ogre." Sayo said, grabbing onto Tatsumi's hand. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be slightly early." He said, as Sayo and Tatsumi left the tavern, holding hands.

Night was falling on their way to the recruitment center. "So, how do you think it will go with this 'Captain Ogre' that Seryu spoke so highly of?" Tatsumi asked Sayo. "To be honest, I think it will be alright considering Seryu told us that she would tell him about what we accomplished over the past two days." Sayo replied sounding semi-confident. They entered the recruitment center, hands going to their sides. Seryu and Captain Ogre had been waiting for them. "These are the two people of whom I spoke of helping kill Zank and killing some trespassing thieves. Meet Tatsumi and Sayo." Seryu said. Captain Ogre held his hand out to them, shaking their hands as he said, "I am Captain Ogre. It is a pleasure to meet you two." Captain Ogre looked at Tatsumi's collarbone, noticing the teigu mark. "With what information that Seryu provided me with, I would say that you both deserve the rank of Captain." Captain Ogre said, making himself loud enough for the registrar to hear through his sleep. The registrar woke up at once and got their ranks written down to be given to to a recruitment officer. Captain Ogre then said that Seryu would direct them to where they would be sleeping after he had a chance to speak with the two. "Tatsumi and Sayo, would you come with me? I would like to go for a walk and chat about some things with you." Captain Ogre said, following the two out.

"I want to ask you, Tatsumi, Where the hell did you get your Imperial Arms?" Captain Ogre asked. _HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND OUT?_ _**I love how stupid you can be, it is most certainly amusing to say the least. Look down at your chest you imbecile.**_ Tatsumi looked down, seeing the emblem on his collarbone. _Oh, but wait, how would he have guessed?_ _ **Most likely my bastard of a brother has been through the capital before me. So I would say it is my brother's doing.**_ Tatsumi told the story of how he got his Imperial Arms. Ogre had a look of suspicion in his expression. "Well, I think that General Esdeath will love to hear this little story considering she has the only other mark similar your own on her collarbone." Ogre said, amused by Tatsumi's haunted reaction. Suddenly, the three of them felt something in the air. Captain Ogre yelled, "WEAPONS OUT NOW." Rapidly, the three had their weapons ready. _**And so I am going to see my bastard brother. No doubt he has control of this "General Esdeath" person. Oh, and the next time we talk, it will be under circumstances I create.**_ _Nothing sounds good about that… I hope I am prepared for it._ A girl with purple hair, a purple dress, and glasses came out of hiding. She held a giant pair of scissors. A click could be heard from behind. Captain Ogre turned around, seeing a girl with Pink hair and a pink trench coat on a rooftop on the opposite end of the street. She held what looked to be a gun and then Ogre realized she was trying to line a shot up for his head. "Nice try little girl! I can see you!" Ogre bellowed in rage to be heard throughout the city. Seryu could hear that and came running. What she saw was Captain Ogre, Tatsumi, and Sayo being attacked from two sides. The girl with purple hair and a purple dress seemed not to notice her. She pulled one of her pistols out. "Is that Seryu?" Tatsumi whispered ever so silently. "It is and she's about to shoot the girl in the back." Sayo replied, trying to whisper quiet enough so the girl wouldn't hear. The girl however did hear and turned around. "YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM YOU HEAR ME?" Seryu yelled. The girl with purple hair lunged at her. The girl with pink hair almost fell down to the street when Ogre bellowed at her. "I will kill you, don't doubt my skill bastard." The girl said to herself, firing the gun. He sidestepped, causing the blast of energy to hit the road, leaving a black mark in it's wake. Tatsumi and Ogre went for the girl with pink hair while Seryu and Sayo went for the girl with purple hair.

 _Tatsumi and Ogre_

"Tatsumi, try to get to her spot while I pretend to attack her." Ogre said. Tatsumi nodded and went into a darkened alley. He jumped to the rooftop with ease. The moon was near its climax. "YOUR AIM IS HORRIBLE LITTLE GIRL!" Ogre yelled at her, moving from side to side, gaining on her location. "Stop moving!" The girl with pink hair said. Tatsumi could move silently across the rooftops. The girl fired again, noticing that the attack gave off greater energy as Tatsumi neared. She knew something was up and looked around the rooftops, finally spotting Tatsumi. _Damn! She spotted me, no need to be stealthy anymore._ "Futherlor." Tatsumi said, morphing his blade into that of a short sword. He started running at her. Ogre realized that the girl had spotted Tatsumi and ran straight at her. The girl started firing at Tatsumi with rapid bullets flying out. Three or four hit him in various places, some on his arms, legs, and stomach. _I am going to murder you!_ He jumped at her with Ogre jumping at the exact same time. The girl helplessly tried to run, but before she could move, her heart had been dual stabbed. Her last few words were "Sheele… I.. I'm sorry…" and with that she fell limp.

 _Sayo and Seryu_

"Seryu, get Koro and occupy her!" Sayo said, moving with haste to catch up to the girl with purple hair. Seryu nodded and called Koro, causing him to grow and charge at the girl. "A biological teigu, how interesting for an Imperial guard." the girl with purple hair said. Koro finally met with the girl and tried to punch her, the blades of the scissors blocking the attack. "So, where is your core at then?" The girl asked, backing up and then relentlessly slicing at Koro. All but one spot healed extremely fast, the area just below his mouth. "Bingo." she said. A bullet hit her. She looked at Seryu with rage. She stopped focusing on Koro and focused on Seryu. "Seryu, MOVE!" Sayo yelled. Seryu ran left, dodging the girl's scissors. Sayo caught the girl off guard, cutting an arm. The girl did not scream, but instead swung back. Sayo was lucky that she parried the blow. It destroyed her blade, cut her cheek, and sent her back. Koro was upon the girl again, as it hit her square in her side. She coughed some blood up. She was enraged beyond what was normal. It was then that she heard the rapid fire of Mine's gun. She looked toward where she had been, seeing her final moments. "MINE!" the girl screamed trying to reach her friend. She was too late, both Ogre and Tatsumi had stabbed her heart. She teared up. She knew that she had to get away being a four versus one battle now. The girl fled, moving at speed that couldn't be matched. Tatsumi and Ogre looked at the girl before she had fled. The two groups came back together. Tatsumi was the first to speak, "Did anyone get hurt?" Sayo spoke up, "I did, but it isn't that bad." She held her hand to her cheek. "I'll make sure she gets a bandage for the cut." Seryu said. "Good, now onto the matter of who we just fought. I have reason to believe that the two were Night Raid." Ogre said, thinking about the event and how it was more than likely caused by him. "Sir, may I have permission to allow Koro to eat the girl that you killed?" Seryu asked Ogre. "Granted." Ogre replied. "Koro, eat!" Seryu said, pointing to the body of Mine. "Captain Ogre, I could hear the girl say something about the other girl before she died. Sayo and Seryu walked to the recruitment center to get Sayo's cheek bandaged. "Now, as for you Tatsumi, General Esdeath will be back in two days time, so I want you to accompany me to talk to the Emperor and General Esdeath about Night Raid and your Imperial Arms." Ogre said. "Yes, sir." Tatsumi said. "Let's get back to the recruitment center. I am going to need to order two new sets of armor be made for you and your friend, Sayo." Ogre said, moving to return to the recruitment center. "Captain Ogre, why do you want me and me alone to accompany you?" Tatsumi asked. "It is because of the Imperial Arms you possess." Ogre said. _Of course it is…_ When the two arrived back at the recruitment center, the registrar handed Ogre the papers of recruitment. "I want you to be sure that everyone knows of these two new captains, do I make myself clear?" Ogre said in an intimidating voice. "Yes sir!." the registrar said, making his way out to make sure the army knew of Tatsumi and Sayo's new rank. "Now I will personally make sure you both get a suit of armor. For now, you will be using your normal clothes. And you will both be staying with Seryu for the time being." Ogre said, looking at Seryu. "Now, I must be off, the prime minister has requested me." Ogre said, leaving the three alone. "You can use the same room that I let you both use last night." Seryu said. "I am so glad you're part of the Imperial Army now! We can patrol together, won't that be fun!" She said, jumping with excitement. "Now come with me, we need to get you settled in!" Seryu said, dashing out the door. Before they knew it, the moon had reached its peak and Tatsumi passed out. _**And here we are again. Now, we get to see who is the master of who!**_ Deterno's voice trailed as Tatsumi fell into a void. He felt as if a war was breaking out, and he was the reason.

 _Tatsumi's Mind_

Tatsumi stopped falling. He woke up in his village, the day he left. Something was different though, he could feel it in the air. There was a sinister laugh. The air became frigid at the end of the laugh. _This is what he meant? Oh no…_

 **The time for trials has begun! Thank you for reading this far guys! Chapter 7 was extremely difficult to write, so hang in there! Chapter Eight will either make or break Tatsumi. As always, if you like the story, don't be afraid to follow and/or favorite the story. Criticism of kinds that will help me improve the story and my writing overall is greatly appreciated! Thank you! Oh and BTW I apologize for the walls of text as I had barely any time to edit.**


	8. Kill The Trials

Chapter 8

Kill The Trials

 _Tatsumi's Mind_

Tatsumi stopped falling. He woke up in his village, the day he left. Something was different though, he could feel it in the air. There was a sinister laugh. The air became frigid at the end of the laugh. _This is what he meant? Oh no…_ He had found himself in a bed similar to his own, a window was nearby. He looked out to see the village was burning, his friends and neighbors slaughtered by multiple beasts that were dark, and there above it all was Deterno himself.

 _ **Welcome to your trial! Survive and you will face me. Die, and I will take your mind and body for myself. Good luck pathetic mortal!**_ He laughed a cold, sinister laugh.

Tatsumi looked around to find his sword and some armor. _I will not let you take my mind or body! Nothing in this twisted world of yours will stop me!_ He put the armor on and grabbed the sword, going out the door. The first monster he saw was about to slay a poor defenseless girl when it heard Tatsumi say, "Hey ugly! Pick on someone your own size!" Tatsumi charged at the monster, swinging his sword. He managed to cut one of its limbs off. It grunted in anger and let the girl live, charging at Tatsumi. He dodged and cut the monster's leg off. It whelped in pain and fell. It tried defending itself only to find that Tatsumi had his legs and arms armored. Tatsumi cleaved the head off. The girl came up to him and said, "Thank you!" That voice, he knew it. He looked at the girl and saw it was Sayo. He felt a sense of courage and anger ignite within himself. She looked at him, realizing it was Tatsumi.

"Get inside my cabin." Tatsumi said. "Thank you, Tatsumi!" Sayo said, running into the cabin. There were seven more monsters to go, no doubtedly stronger than the first. The second monster could hear the first one whimper in pain and killed its victim, going to find why the one monster whimpered. It saw Tatsumi as Tatsumi saw it. "Oh, looking for your friend? Here he is." Tatsumi said, rolling its head to the monster with a look of wickedness filling his eyes. The monster roared and lunged at Tatsumi, clawing his chest. His chestplate held, but it was extremely weak now, a scratch mark left behind. It attempted to swing at his chest again, but found its hand cut off. Tatsumi smiled wickedly. It clawed again with its other hand, destroying the chestplate where it had clawed, his skin only slightly scratched. It pushed Tatsumi back. The monster ran up to him. "Die." Tatsumi said with a calm and quiet voice. He cut the monster's head off. Tatsumi wandered, finding the next monster about to kill three young children. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM BASTARD!" Tatsumi said as he ran at it with incredible speed and precision. It no longer had any arms. It roared in fury, running at him with its mouth open. It managed to get Tatsumi's arm, throwing him to the ground.

Tatsumi could hear a crunch as it tried to bite his arm off. He swung his sword at its back, cutting it and making it lurch up in agony, leaving his arm intact. It then looked back down to have a sword enter its mouth and find itself lodged in its brain. "Don't you know that you shouldn't try to bite someone to death if they have a sword?" Tatsumi asked sarcastically. It fell on him. He pushed it off with enough force. The three kids said, "Thank you kind sir!" Tatsumi told them, "Go to my cabin at the other end of the village." The three children ran to the cabin. "Three down, five to go." He said to himself. Tatsumi looked up at Deterno who was not pleased to see three of the eight monsters slain so quickly. Deterno said something, causing the ground to shake. Tatsumi knew that Deterno didn't realize how strong he was and thought that he increased the strength of the other monsters. Tatsumi got up, continuing his journey to slay the remaining five monsters. He went past Sayo's old house, noticing a monster was right outside of it threatening the adults' lives. Tatsumi yelled, "Hey there you idiot, you should attack the real threat here!" A look of wild devotion was in Tatsumi's eyes. The monster turned its head. It was angry alright, but Tatsumi didn't expect what had happened next. He heard something from behind him. A second monster was charging at him at the same time the first was. _Shit! They became smarter too!_ He dashed backward. The two monsters collided head on. One killed the other with its sharpened horn. The monster that survived however looked to be angered to the point where it would shred him to pieces in about five seconds. He had to be careful, the monster had spikes all over its body. It charged at him, he moved but his armor was pierced, cutting his arm and in return, the monster lost its arm. It roared at him, making him step back. He swung at both if it's legs, cutting one right off but embedded itself halfway through the other. He pulled it out by heaving backward, causing the monster to fall. He moved quick enough to avoid its spiky body and cut its head off. The adults ran up to him, thanked him, and ran in the direction of his home. "You will not take my mind Deterno! Mark my words!" Tatsumi yelled.

 _ **We will see about that! You still have two monsters left and then the last, strongest of the monsters to face before you face me!**_

Tatsumi hadn't noticed that there were two final monsters who abandoned their victims to face him. Tatsumi looked down to see them. One was made of an ice like substance that had turned dark purple and the other was close to bursting in flames, its body burning with blue flame while the physical part of the monster itself was ash. _Fire and ice, the opposites. I don't think this will be easy if it was created by Deterno. I feel that he would have done something to make it to where they can be killed only by the other._ The two monsters charged at him. He ran to the left and avoided the fire monster but didn't anticipate the ice monster as it sliced at his leg. He deflected it, causing the shard of ice to break off and be thrown back, the ice monsters arm hitting the fire monster. They fire monster got angered at the ice monster. A weak spot had been left on the fire monster. Tatsumi saw this and picked up the shard of ice, turning it into a dagger. The dagger also turned blue. Tatsumi was amazed by the dagger for a few moments before returning his gaze at the fire monster. It lunged at him, hitting his arm that had crumbled armor and melted it off. The fire monster lived a few seconds more before Tatsumi's ice dagger was stabbed into the back of its neck and was pulled down. The monster roared and burst to ash, leaving a flaming version of the sword Tatsumi had used in its place. The ice monster did not hesitate, trying to impale Tatsumi in the stomach. He moved in time to avoid a certain doom and picked up the flaming sword, swinging it at the monster's leg. The leg was severed and turned to snow. The monster of ice was outraged, freezing itself to the ground to stay standing and turned. It swung at the lower portion of Tatsumi's leg, cutting it. Tatsumi, no longer able to keep rage bottled up yelled in anger, "DIE NOW! I WILL COME FOR YOUR STRONGEST BEAST NEXT AND THEN YOU DETERNO!" He stabbed the ice monster in its cold heart, making it burst into snow. The ice monster left a sword of ice that seemed to move in the direction of its twin. Tatsumi touched the fire sword to the ice sword and they fused, creating a new sword. This sword looked normal but it radiated the darkness that each monster had been infused with. Tatsumi continued on into the last part of the village, the chief's cabin. Just before he went in the darkness of the sword pointed left, showing him a path around the house.

Tatsumi took the path, leading to the last monster. Tatsumi was unable to believe his eyes, it was himself. But the Tatsumi he looked upon was darkened, he emitted darkness unending. His eyes were a demented silver. They exchanged looks. " **I think this is where you meet your end.** " the shadow Tatsumi said. "Not if I end you first!" Tatsumi said. They charged at one another. One would survive, the other would die. Tatsumi swung and swept at himself, only finding his attacks parried. The shadow Tatsumi swung at him multiple times, being blocked each time. It was after their swords met for the twentieth time that he realized something. _If I want to beat myself, I need to use combat skills that aren't mine. That's it!_ Tatsumi swung his sword in a circle, cutting shadow Tatsumi's arms and legs. Tatsumi then swung straight up and down, cutting shadow Tatsumi's arms clean off. Tatsumi said, "If you wanted to beat me, you shouldn't have fought like I did. Tatsumi stabbed at the shadow Tatsumi's heart. There was a thud. Shadow Tatsumi dropped to the ground, his essence dispersing.

 _ **THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BY NOW! No matter, I will end you MYSELF!**_ Deterno landed on the ground in front of him. The ground shook with terror. Deterno did infact look like a devil. Tatsumi could feel the shadow radiate from Deterno's body of pure solid darkness. Futherlor appeared Deterno's hand. Deterno lunged at Tatsumi with extreme speed. Tatsumi dodged it, but not without sacrifice. He had lost a chunk in his arm. Pure anger burned in his heart. His warrior instincts kicked in. Tatsumi lunged at Deterno, unraveling a barrage of swings and strikes upon him. Deterno was both surprised and filled with anger. He had sustained three vital cuts, one to his arm, his leg, and his chest. Tatsumi charged at him, swinging like a crazed man with one goal: to kill all things in his wake. Deterno took another cut, his hand falling to the ground. Deterno now was imbued with pure rage. He cut Tatsumi's leg off with one foul swipe. Deterno could feel his being start to peel away, he looked down. Tatsumi stabbed him in the heart, then proceeded to slice the head of of Deterno. Tatsumi lay with pain. He had successfully completed the trial. _**You, of all people beat me? I can see why your future was so threatening to me now. You have mastered me. I am now yours to control Tatsumi. Well done…**_ Tatsumi was falling again. He couldn't believe his ears with Deterno's last two sentences still ringing into his ears.

 _Reality_

Tatsumi woke up, feeling like a new man. He couldn't lift his head just yet, but he knew exactly where he was. In his mind, it had seemed he was there for hours, but he had been laying for only ten minutes. "Sayo? Are you near?" Tatsumi asked, his voice as calm as it would ever achieve. Sayo looked up, knowing she had heard Tatsumi. "I'm here." She said looking at his eyes and holding his hand. "I mastered Deterno." He said. She couldn't believe what she heard. All she could think of now was that Tatsumi had control of himself. She helped him up. Seryu looked relieved to see Tatsumi awake. Just then, a light shone. Tatsumi's emblem gained a silver star above the moon. They went to Seryu's house where he explained everything that he had seen. "Tatsumi, I was worried for you when you just passed out and lay there for those ten minutes." Sayo said, hugging the air out of him. "Sayo, I told you I would protect you." Tatsumi said, his voice like silk. "Anyway, I need to rest." Tatsumi said before falling asleep on Sayo's shoulder. "Of course." Sayo said. She passed out next to him, tired.

 **And so we have the eighth chapter of The Shadow of Tatsumi completed. I thank everyone who has been reading so far and would like to say, this marks a change of actions that will take place, mark my words. This came to me after two of my friends inspired me. Those two friends are The Mourning Wolf and DemonFoxBK201. I hope you have enjoyed! If you like the story, follow and/or follow it! If you want to suggest something to me or criticise me, either review the story or send me a pm. Thank You!**

 **A/N: After this chapter, I merged the chapters thus making them doubled the size of all other chapters. This is going to put me under much more stress, but for you readers and those who just read it to read it, it's worth it. I guess I am saying thank you for reading this story. It's my first actual public story and to be honest, I like doing it because you read it. Thank you.**


	9. Kill The Dance

Chapter 9

Kill The Dance

"Tatsumi, I was worried for you when you just passed out and lay there for those ten minutes." Sayo said, hugging the breath out of him. "Sayo, I told you I would protect you." Tatsumi said, his voice like silk. "Anyway, I need to rest." Tatsumi said before falling asleep on Sayo's shoulder. "Of course." Sayo said. She passed out next to him, tired.

 _The Next Morning…_

Tatsumi woke up, noticing that he hadn't slept on a bed or even the ground in his room. He had slept right next to Sayo who was still holding him. They were in Seryu's living room. The sun had woken him up. Sayo woke up right then, both looking into each other's eyes. Sayo noticed Tatsumi's eyes sparkled like the stars at night. They were deep in each other's eyes. "Tatsumi?" Sayo asked. "Yes? Tatsumi asked. "I didn't know your eyes sparkled like stars…" Tatsumi blushed at the comment Sayo made, he didn't know what to say. _She knows how to kill a man with kindness, and I like that._ _**You know, right now would be the perfect time to kiss her.**_ _You're right._ Tatsumi started kissing Sayo, the exact thing that Sayo was about to do. They closed their eyes, the passion between the two was stronger than all else in that moment. When their lips parted, Tatsumi thought of something that would perfect for her. A dance. "Sayo, I wanted to know if maybe this evening, you would like to dance with me outside of Seryu's house." Tatsumi said. "Yes, that would be wonderful." Sayo said, the passion still there.

"Good morning!" A voice called out. The both of them thought the exact same thing in irritation, _Seryu._ "Good morning Seryu." Tatsumi called out. He got up. "Do you always wake up this early?" Tatsumi asked. "Yes actually, I do." Seryu replied, joyful pride filling her words. _Oh great, we have to patrol this early every morning… UGH!_ Tatsumi looked irritated. "Oh Tatsumi, don't so upset, we can patrol together." Sayo said, getting up with a smile. "Seryu, when will our armor be ready?" Sayo asked. "About midday." Seryu replied. "Thank you." Sayo said. "Of course ma'am!" Seryu said. "Ma'am? You don't have to say that." Sayo said. "I do ma'am, you outrank me so I have to say ma'am." Seryu said. Sayo looked at Tatsumi, they both would be irritated by everyone but those above them in rank and those at their rank calling them ma'am and sir. "Seryu we are going to have some things we need to do today, so we will have to go off patrol at noon." Sayo said. "Yes ma'am! Would you like me to assist the two of you with thoes arends ma'am?" Seryu asked. "Only if you want to…" Sayo said. "Thank you ma'am!" Seryu replied, jumping once with excitement. "Alright well Tatsumi and I are heading out to patrol. See you at noon." Sayo said. "Bye!" Seryu said.

They walked half of the way down the path before one of them spoke. "I feel like you said that so that she wouldn't ramble on." Tatsumi said. "I did, she may enforce the law with too much joy, but we both owe her. She saved our lives after all." Sayo said, looking at him. "I guess you're right. Anyway, last night as you helped me walk, I could feel myself both become lighter and sinister." Tatsumi said, changing the subject. "You missed something that happened because, well, it happened to you. Your emblem gained a new star, one that looks silver. It even shone like a star." She said, remembering the spectacle of the previous night. Tatsumi looked down to see the Silver Star. _What is that?_ _ **That is the sign of my defeat. I am darkness, my opposite is light, and thus I chose a silver star to signify my defeat.**_ "Sayo, if anything, you gave me strength. I saw you in my trial, and I knew right then that if I had lost, you would be in grave danger. I fought to protect you." Tatsumi said looking at her and smiling. Sayo gave him a hug. "Thank you." She said, letting go and walking with Tatsumi into the city.

The two had gone on patrol, deciding to patrol the lower level because of what happened the night before with Captain Ogre. Tatsumi planned to do a full sweep about three times, going down each street and then onto the next in a zigzag pattern. They would do this on both sides. The first sweep through on both sides presented no problems. On the second sweep however, they ran into trouble.

Tatsumi and Sayo were on their way down the fifth street when they heard a scream come from behind them. They turned to see a woman having her belonging taken. "HEY YOU!" Tatsumi yelled at the man. He looked up to see they both had weapons out and were out to get him. He slit the woman's throat and ran with her stuff. "Oh no you don't!" Tatsumi yelled running faster than the man, catching up to him and cutting his calf. "ARGH." The man yelled and fell. "Any last words, murderer?" Sayo said as she caught up with both of them. "Yeah, screw you." The man said. His head rolled onto the street after Sayo cut it off with what she had left of a sword. "I can't wait to get my new sword." Sayo said, looking at the small, broken blade. It was a few hours until noon would be upon them and they would be able to collect their armor. After that, they would get Sayo's new short sword. "Don't worry, once we finish this sweep through and the next, I can bet it will be time to get the armor." Tatsumi said, reassuring Sayo. "Thanks Tatsumi." Sayo said, giving him a hug. "Anytime." Tatsumi replied.

They finished the second sweep through and again, had a problem in the third. This was different. Tatsumi and Sayo were just turning onto the third street when ahead of them, a group of thugs saw the two. "Hey you!" A man in the group of fifteen said. "Who?" Tatsumi asked. "You two, you Imperial scumbags! Give us your stuff and we will let you go tell your commander that you were robbed!" The man said, getting a blade out. "Not a chance, as a matter of fact, you all will be executed right here for your crimes!" Sayo said, readying her weapon. The men started laughing. "Futherlor!" Tatsumi said, a claymore appearing that made seven of the men run screaming, "WE WON'T MUG ANYONE ELSE!" Tatsumi said, "Now who's laughing, bastard?" The man started charging at them, yelling, "DIE!" The man was instantly cut in half. The other men started to charge as well, going for whoever would end up being cut. Sayo slashed a man's throat, making him fall backwards. She then swung again, getting two more of the men in the throat. Tatsumi swung down on one man, stopping when Futherlor was half way through the body. He swung the claymore version of Futherlor sideways, cutting another two men in half and chopping the leg off of a third man. The last man who had lost his leg was trying to bribe them to escape death. "You aren't getting out of it. Sayo, may I do the honors?" Tatsumi asked. "Yes." Sayo said. Tatsumi had the urge to just push his hand out, so he did. What happened then was nothing short of gruesome. A shadow like spike shot out, branching into seven other spikes and then twirled. The man was now in more than thirty chunks. Sayo looked on in horror. Tatsumi hadn't the slightest clue as to what he had just done. _**I love when I would do that and see the enemy turn into chunks upon chunks of meat. It was nothing less than brilliant.**_ He looked as the spikes retracted, turning to one solitary spike and then reentered the hand. He looked as if he were about to pass out sick. "I don't know what I just did… I just had an impulse to hold my hand out and then that happened… Let's keep going, the sight is going to make me sick." Tatsumi said, starting to jog away with Sayo. "Tatsumi, whatever that was, only use it if necessary, please…" Sayo said, forgivingly and concerned. Tatsumi nodded. "It's noon." Tatsumi said as he looked up. "Let's get Seryu and then get the armor." Sayo said. Tatsumi nodded again. They went to where they knew that she would be, the middle level and found her while she was looking for them. "Sayo, Tatsumi, over here!" Seryu said. Tatsumi lead the way to meet her. "So, what are we doing Captain Sayo?" Seryu asked. "We are going to go to the recruitment center to get our armor, then we are going to get my new sword." Sayo said, her mood now brightened. "Alright! Do you want me to lead the way?" Seryu asked the both of them. "I'm fine with that." Tatsumi said. "Ok then! Follow me." She said, as she speed walked down the steps with Tatsumi and Sayo following. "Seryu, we have some bodies for Koro when we are done that we would like to show you." Sayo said. "Alright, thank you Captain Sayo!" Seryu exclaimed without stopping.

Moments later, they arrived at the recruitment center. "Here we are Captain!" Seryu said, leading them into the building. "Ah Captain Tatsumi and Captain Sayo, your armor is ready." The registrar said. "Follow me." He continued, leading them upstairs. When they saw they armor, they didn't know what to say. It was standard armor, but it was made to look silver. Captain Ogre ordered it to be made to imitate the look of silver. "Come back down when you are done getting your armor on, Captain Ogre left a gift for Sayo, asking to let him know if it accepted her or not." The registrar finished, heading back down. "Captain Ogre sure did know how to get armor that looked pleasing…" Tatsumi said in awe. "Don't just stand there! Try it on!" Sayo said, putting her armor on. Tatsumi walked over to the set of armor for him. He put on the armor. _This feels so good to have on. It fits too!_ Tatsumi was impressed, looking at Sayo. "Not bad, how does yours feel Tatsumi, does it fit?" Sayo asked looking at him. "It does." He said, smiling. The two headed downstairs, Sayo being first. Seryu looked at them with awe. "That looks amazing!" Seryu said, complimenting their looks. They both said thanks. "Now, Captain Sayo, here is your gift." Sayo felt compelled to it, not unwrapped yet. As he finished unraveling the cloth, a bow with very intricate and colorful designs was left. She didn't know why, but it compelled her. She touched it and felt power. The intricate designs flowed with a mystic green glow. _**That's one of the few Imperial Arms that is known to be ranged. I only know it because it was one of the first Imperial Arms created.**_ "Sayo, you do know what you are holding right?" Tatsumi asked. "No, but it feels amazing in my hands." Sayo said. "It's an Imperial Arms." Tatsumi said. She was thrilled beyond words. "Tell Captain Ogre that it accepted her." Tatsumi said. Seryu was simply speechless. _I am glad that she has an Imperial Arms._ Tatsumi thought to himself. "Now, let's get your sword Captain." Seryu said, being the first out the door. Tatsumi and Sayo followed. They passed a street where the bodies of the muggers now resided. "Seryu, hold." Sayo said, surprised that she stopped and turned around. "This is one of the streets." Tatsumi said, pointing to the corpses. "Alright. Koro, eat!" Seryu said, pointing to the bodies. It took about a half hour before Koro was done eating the bodies. "Now, which blacksmith are we going to Captain?" Seryu asked continuing the walk. "Junto." Both Sayo and Tatsumi replied.

They arrived at Junto's forge shortly after Seryu had asked them. "Ah, Sayo! I have your short sword ready!" Junto said, looking up at the three of them. "That's Captain Sayo to you." Seryu said, menacingly. "Alright then, here's your sword, Captain Sayo." Junto said, handing the chromium short sword to Sayo. She swung it a few times. It felt balanced. "Alright, thank you Junto." Sayo said, the three of them leaving to show Seryu the corpse of the murderer and woman. "Stop." Tatsumi said. "There's a woman's body and the corpse of her murderer." Tatsumi explained, pointing to them. "Koro, eat!" Seryu said, pointing to the two bodies. It only took two minutes for Koro to finish. Night had fallen by the time they had reached the two bodies. "I'm heading back home, go ahead and come back whenever you want." Seryu said, walking to the path to her house. "Now, about that dance I promised you, where do you want to dance Sayo?" Tatsumi asked, remembering earlier. "How about in the clearing of trees next to Seryu's house?" Sayo asked. "That sounds perfect." Tatsumi said, grabbing Sayo's hand and continuing on to the path. That night, sparks flew with romance. The two reached Seryu's house, turning to the left to go into the clearing of trees. Once they got to the clearing, they prepared themselves. Sayo was on one side and Tatsumi the other. "Ready?" Tatsumi asked Sayo. "As ready as I'll ever be." Sayo replied. They approached each other. They met in the center of the clearing, looking one another in the eye. Their hands met, beginning the dance. One hand was on the others hip, the other was in the hand of the other person. They began, turning and keeping their eyes locked. This was a dance that many people saw without their knowledge. Seryu had looked out her windows and saw them being dance. People from the capital stopped what they were doing and looked at the hilltop.

The moon painted a silhouette behind the two lovers. As their dance progressed, the two felt more passionate until they couldn't feel anymore attracted to the other. When this happened, a rain of dark particles fell, along with wisps of starlight, causing the two to crystalize, creating a rain of sparkling purple light. The result was a sight that even the emperor went out of his throne room to witness. The people of the capital wouldn't forget the sight for many, many years to come. Their dance ended with a kiss. "Thank you Tatsumi, I will always remember tonight." Sayo said, passion in her black, fragile eyes. "Nor will I." Tatsumi said, finishing the dance with a hug. They heard cheering from the direction of the capital and Seryu's house. They turned to see almost everyone in the capital viewed their dance and were cheering. "Oh…" Tatsumi said, blushing. "It's ok Tatsumi, nothing will change how I feel about you." Sayo said, giving Tatsumi comfort. "Let's go to sleep." Tatsumi then said. "Ok, after you." Sayo said, both of them retreating to the house. "That was so sweet, I hope you two are together forever." Seryu said, a tear shed from the sheer beauty of their dance. They both smiled and went to the guest room. The perfect end to their night of romance

 _The Next Morning…_

Tatsumi woke with the feeling of love in his heart. He knew that one day he would want to seal the bonds and make Sayo his one and only. That night, they slept together, holding each other all night. It felt right to Tatsumi. He touched Sayo to wake her up. She was already awake, she had been waiting for him to get up. "Yes love?" Sayo said turning to see Tatsumi blush. Fireworks went off in his head. "Good morning. I hope you had a good night's rest." Tatsumi said, trying to keep his words together. "I did, thank you." Sayo said, leaning in for a kiss. Right then, a giant beast could be heard flying in. _**He's back…**_ _Who's back?_ _ **My brother, the demon of ice.**_ Sayo retreated with the sound, getting up and dressed. He did the same, both coming out of the room at the same time as Seryu. "What the hell was that Seryu?" Sayo asked. "That was General Esdeath, she has returned." Seryu said. _God damn it!_ Tatsumi turned Sayo to look at him. "I have to go meet General Esdeath with Captain Ogre today, make sure you stay with Seryu, alright?" Tatsumi said. "Alright, I will, but hurry back when you're done ok?" Sayo said. "I will I promise." Tatsumi said, kissing Sayo before leaving to talk with Captain Ogre.

 _Later at The Recruitment Center…_

Tatsumi had gone straight to the recruitment center to see about meeting with Captain Ogre. He entered the building. "There you are Tatsumi. I was waiting for you." Ogre said. "Now let's get going. Keeping General Esdeath waiting is extremely dangerous." He continued, rushing Tatsumi out the door to make sure they were on time to meet with Esdeath. Before Tatsumi knew it, they were running to get to the throne room. They made it with little time to spare, entering when Esdeath said, "What I would like is to fall in love." Ogre was lucky that she had just finished her sentence when he entered the throne room. "Ah Captain Ogre and Captain Tatsumi, come! We were just discussing General Esdeath's reward for conquering the North." The prime minister explained. _SHE DID WHAT?!_ Ogre and Tatsumi knelt before the emperor next to Esdeath, Tatsumi being closer to her. "Now, as for your reward General Esdeath, you said you wanted to fall in love?" The prime minister asked. "Yes, that is what I want." Esdeath said. "I grant you the permission. If you should find someone to fall in love with, you may do as you please." The emperor said. "Thank you." Esdeath said, standing and preparing to leave. "General Esdeath, Captain Tatsumi and I need to speak with you urgently. It is about some events that took place within the city and about Captain Tatsumi. You might find that Captain Tatsumi has something of interest to you." Ogre said standing and looking at her. "Oh? If you both wish to speak with me, you will come with me to my meeting room." Esdeath said, going down a hall off to the left. "Let's go Tatsumi." Ogre said, walking toward the hallway with Tatsumi in pursuit. They stopped and entered the room labeled "Meeting Room". Esdeath was waiting on one end of the table, two chairs were pulled to the opposite end. "Sit." She said, looking straight at Captain Ogre who sat down with haste. Tatsumi then sat down himself. "Now, what is this about some events within the city?" Esdeath asked. "We have had a run in with members of Night Raid and ended the life of one of its members. The other got away and we believe that she went back to tell Night Raid that their fellow member had died. Captain Tatsumi aided me in the killing of the Night Raid member. We know this because Sheele made her appearance." Ogre said looking at Esdeath. She didn't look too impressed. "Very well, I will see to Night Raid soon. Now what about Captain Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked looking at the boy. "He has a very interesting Imperial Arms to say the least. I think if you look at his collarbone, you will see what I mean." Ogre said, giving Tatsumi a look that expressed a bit of fear. Esdeath got up. "Come here Captain Tatsumi, I would like to see what he is talking about." She said, motioning him. _**I wouldn't be too hasty here. She looks to be a bit more interested than she appears.**_ Tatsumi got up and slowly walked over to her. Esdeath looked at his collarbone while Tatsumi looked at her collarbone. _Is that the mark of your brother's Imperial Arms?_ _ **It is…**_ Tatsumi's eyes widened. Esdeath had an expression of slight disbelief on her face. "Well, that is certainly interesting. Captain Ogre, thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are dismissed." She said looking at Ogre and Tatsumi. They both left the room, leaving Esdeath alone. "General Esdeath can be quite, frightening to say the least." Ogre said. "I didn't see much to frighten me about her." Tatsumi said. "Well, you will over time, trust me." Ogre said. They left the palace and were going down to the mid-level. "What's weird is that Esdeath gave you a different look." Ogre said. "Well, I don't know but anyway, I need to get back to patrolling." Tatsumi said, about to walk off. "One last thing Tatsumi, I think that you might need to get a normal sword. Your Imperial Arms' sword is great and all, but a sword sometimes is a sign of authority." Ogre said, leaving Tatsumi to ponder that. _That might be a good idea, but I don't have the money nor the knowledge to get myself a sword._ "Tatsumi!" A female voice said, breaking his thoughts. He looked up and saw Sayo walking over. "How did everything go?" She asked. "It went ok, we walked in when Esdeath said that she wanted to fall in love as a reward for conquering the North." Tatsumi said. "The entire North?!" Sayo asked, a look of disbelief on her face. "Yes and the emperor confirmed it as well." Tatsumi said. Sayo was stunned. "That's General Esdeath for you!" Seryu said excitedly. The sun had moved positions while they had been to the palace, putting it at its highest point. "Seryu and Sayo, do you want to get some lunch?" Tatsumi asked. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Sayo said. Tatsumi looked at Seryu. "Really?" Seryu asked. "Yes Seryu, but I do need to warn you that I need to find a way to make some money. I still haven't gotten the bandit who stole my stuff." Tatsumi said. "Yay! Thank you Captain Tatsumi!" Seryu said, wanting to hug him but restraining herself. "If you want to hug me, go ahead." Tatsumi said, smiling. Seryu hugged him. "Thank you!" Seryu said. Tatsumi looked at Sayo who was giving him an approving nod. "Now let's find a place to eat." He said.

 **So guys, before you say something, I did have to do it. I'm sorry for those who hate this kind of thing, but I felt it needed to happen. After this, sometime I will put them even closer together, but not marriage, yet… Anyway, thank you for reading chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoyed! If you like the story, go ahead and favorite and/or follow the story! I would love for people to review and criticize me! Thank you! Now is where the story truly becomes a dark and suspenseful story. I promise you that chapter 10 makes up for the romance with combat and a different turn of events. The turn of events that may make one see corruption in something that they were a part of that makes one turn to another side. It may end up throwing up all things and causing a complete turn in the ladder of power. Keep reading and waiting to find out! Trust me, it will be worth it in the end. I am trying to make it so that I am caught up with the rate I am writing at.**

 **Author's Note: I published two chapters today because I felt like it and I also did make yall wait longer than usual for another chapter. Anyway, although it may seem that I went soft with this chapter, it will only be this chapter. I intend on trying to make the chapters more action filled now instead of romance filled. To do that, I have to cause an event to happen that will probably make yall mad in the end. If you see something seems just stupid or needs to be rewritten, tell me! I want that kind of response from yall. I can't exactly make improvements when all I get are complements. Take a risk and complain to me! That's all I ask of yall. Thank you!**


	10. Kill The Sanity

Chapter 10

Kill The Sanity

The sun had moved positions while they had been to the palace, putting it at its highest point. "Seryu and Sayo, do you want to get some lunch?" Tatsumi asked. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Sayo said. Tatsumi looked at Seryu. "Really?" Seryu asked. "Yes Seryu, but I do need to warn you that I need to find a way to make some money. I still haven't gotten the bandit who stole my stuff." Tatsumi said. "Yay! Thank you Captain Tatsumi!" Seryu said, wanting to hug him but restraining herself. "If you want to hug me, go ahead." Tatsumi said, smiling. Seryu hugged him. "Thank you!" Seryu said. Tatsumi looked at Sayo who was giving him an approving nod. "Now let's find a place to eat." He said.

 _Later at a mid-level sandwich shop…_

"So, Esdeath is the strongest in the empire?" Tatsumi asked Seryu, knowing that she would probably know because of how long she has lived in the capital. "Indeed she is. She strikes fear into the hearts of her opponents and allies alike. She also is known for killing thousands of people." Seryu said. "Wow, she sounds like one person you don't want to get onto the bad side with." Sayo said. "Agreed, and hopefully I didn't while I was there." Tatsumi said, eating his sandwich. Sayo and Tatsumi shared a glance at one another and then looked to the palace. Something was stirring in the palace, Tatsumi could feel it. He didn't have the time to find out what it was as he needed to finish his sandwich. Tatsumi finished the sandwich and the three left. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Tatsumi slowed down, eventually stopping while Seryu and Sayo kept walking, not noticing that he had stopped. Something was moving in the shadows, watching him. While they were eating, clouds began to form overhead. Those clouds were now hanging overhead with a menacing feeling, threatening to come down upon the city at any moment. Lightning flashed and rain began to fall. "Well, if it isn't Tatsumi. I would never have thought that you would be foolish enough to stop and observe your surroundings." A voice said, causing Tatsumi to summon Futherlor. "And who might you be?" Tatsumi called back. "I'd like to be called your demise." The voice said, now making its location known. Tatsumi turned around in time to deflect a dagger that was heading straight for Tatsumi's neck. The man that the voice belonged to was very bewildering to look at as he seemed familiar. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that you will kill me." Tatsumi said, rushing up to the man. He tried swinging and only found himself to have been both parried and cut along his chest. _Damn he's fast. That only means that I'll have to keep up._ Tatsumi saw the man's dagger as it was swung extremely close to his face. "You have good reflexes and can keep up, that's always good. No matter though as you are going to meet your fate shortly." The man said. Tatsumi charged again, cutting the man's arm. The man smiled and ducked down, proceeding to kick Tatsumi up into the air before stabbing him in the back. Tatsumi got lucky as the dagger only cut his stomach. He then turned his body and swung, catching the man off guard as he thought that he had killed him and severing his leg. "Not so fast bastard." Tatsumi said, realizing that the man was preparing to stab him again. The man lunged from a roof nearby. He cut Tatsumi's cheek and cut his left arm off at the elbow before flying into a roof that was behind him. Tatsumi felt his strength being to leave him, his injuries only healing ever so slowly. "Now, time to end this!" The man said, lunging one final time with his one leg. He wasn't so fast now and that was enough to give Tatsumi an advantage. Tatsumi swung, destroying the dagger of the man and then cut his neck open. "Impossible…" The man managed to say before blood gushed out of his neck. _That was too much for me. I don't even know if I will be surviving this time. If I do that would be a miracle..._ The thunderstorm was growing in intensity. That's when something happened that caused Tatsumi to look up in horror. The thunderstorm was freezing over, hinting at a very bleak moment that was soon to arrive. The next thing that happened was something that Tatsumi thought to be a dream. He was being picked up and taken to safety. "You put on a most intriguing display of power there Captain Tatsumi." A voice that he had heard only once before said. He looked at who spoke, his thoughts turning into confusion and horror. It was General Esdeath. His strength left him at that moment, causing him to go unconscious.

 _Hours later…_

Tatsumi's mind kept replaying the battle that he had taken part of only to deny what the result was. No matter how he tried to reason to himself that he had survived and was safe, his mind refused to think that. The only thing that convinced it was when he awoke in a bed, bandaged. "I see you're awake now Tatsumi. That was quite a display of your ability with only portion of your power. Enough to make me quite intrigued." A voice said, making a chill run down Tatsumi's voice. It was Esdeath. "What? I was only defending myself…" Tatsumi said, fearing that he wouldn't be leaving that room unscathed. "Yes, I know that. That is what made that fight so intriguing. That would also be why you are so weak now. Not to worry, I will nurse you back to health." Esdeath said, sitting on the bed. "You're going to do what?" Tatsumi asked with utter confusion. "You heard me. Something that I will have you know is that you are to be my lover." Esdeath said. _Did I just hear her right? I couldn't have…_ "Did you say lover?" Tatsumi asked. "I did." Esdeath said, now looking at Tatsumi's eyes. She blushed a small bit. _Oh dear god… Help me._ Tatsumi's eyes were widened. "I… I already am with someone General Esdeath…" Tatsumi said, hoping to make her see his point. "That girl you were dancing with? I can safely say that you will no longer be. You are mine and mine only!" Esdeath said, leaning onto Tatsumi. _HELP ME! ANYONE JUST HELP ME!_ Tatsumi squirmed, trying to escape Esdeath and run out of the room. His hope faded as she crept up on him. Something snapped inside his head. _You know what, I deny you Esdeath. I deny all the thought of trying to get close to me! NOT ONE PERSON WILL CHANGE ME, BREAK ME, OR EVEN KILL ME! I WILL NEVER DO THIS! I HAVE ONE GOAL AND ONE GOAL ONLY, TO PROTECT MY BELOVED SAYO!_ Tatsumi's anger grew. He managed to throw Esdeath off of him. "I am leaving and you can't stop me Esdeath. I belong to no one but my beloved. Goodbye and should we cross paths again, I will not be so kind and innocent." Tatsumi said, shadow porting to the palace steps. Tatsumi had changed in that one moment. He was no longer the kind and loving person many had come to know him as. He now was benevolent and protective. Protective of Sayo. He would stop at nothing to ensure that she was safe, even if it meant crushing the empire. _I won't have it with these trivialities anymore. If someone wants to deal with me, that's their choice as I won't hesitate to kill them._ Tatsumi kept to the shadows as he was unnoticeable while moving through them. He found Sayo and Seryu, they were looking for him. "Tatsumi? Where are you?!" Sayo beckoned. "I'm right here." He said, stepping out of the shadows. "There you are!" Sayo said, running to him. "I got distracted earlier, did you need something?" Tatsumi asked. Sayo could tell that something was different about him. She then noticed he was injured. "Oh my god Tatsumi! Let me get you to a doctor!" Sayo said, attempting to grab his hand. "That's not necessary. They will heal. Now, is anything wrong?" Tatsumi asked. "No. But I will ask, what happened to you?" Sayo asked. "I was attacked and I dealt with it." Tatsumi said. "That's only part of it Tatsumi. You've changed, as in you seem more tempered and annoyed." Sayo said, showing concern. "If you must know, I've about had it with people trying to make me do things that I don't want to do. Now, I am not going to listen to anyone but you. I promised to protect you and you only. If someone has a problem with you or me, they can face me." Tatsumi said, a feeling of benevolence noticeable in his choice of words. Sayo took a step back. "This isn't you… This is someone else, not the Tatsumi I know!" Sayo yelled. "I have to agree with Sayo, this isn't who you are Tatsumi!" Seryu said, coming to Sayo's side. Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. "This is me, this has and always will be me. The only thing is that I've decided to change my attitude toward it." Tatsumi said. He was acting abnormal, even for himself. "Tatsumi! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sayo asked, trying to snap Tatsumi out of whatever he was stuck in. "Nothing is wrong with me, I think something may be wrong with you!" Tatsumi barked back, anger shrouding his voice. Sayo's eyes filled with tears. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, running back to Seryu's house. "You've become something horrible Tatsumi, I hope you know that." Seryu said, running after Sayo. _What have I done?! You did what you had to. NO! Yes, you did. I WOULD NEVER HURT HER FEELINGS, MUCH LESS TURN HOSTILE TO HER! You would if it means protecting her. NO! STOP IT! YOU ARE NOT ME! Oh, but I am, I am as me as I can get. I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HEAD! GET OUT!_ Tatsumi was conflicted. His personality was split, the two sides trying to be the dominant part of him. _You are changing nothing being as soft and kind hearted as you are! Hell, you even would have been stuck in Esdeath's bed if you hadn't become this new you!_ "I WILL NEVER BE YOU, NOR WILL I EVER TRY TO BE! YOU HURT SAYO AND SERYU! THAT IS THE GREATEST MISTAKE EVER TO BE MADE! YOU MADE A PROMISE NOT TO HURT HER AND THEN YOU WENT AND BROKE IT!" Tatsumi yelled out unintentionally gathering attention. He looked around and saw people both confused and laughing. His anger nearly took him by storm. "You want to laugh? LAUGH AT THIS!" Tatsumi said, shadows swarmed around him, eventually dispersing to reveal a twisted demonic look. Everyone who had been around him ran in terror. _Now you've done it idiot._ _ **You need to get a hold of yourself Tatsumi! YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE THIS OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL BOTH YOURSELF AND THE ONES YOU LOVE! CUT IT OUT!**_ Tatsumi needed to find somewhere to go. He was tearing himself apart, his sanity and his durability were falling to pieces. He ran with tremendous speed. Much to his surprise, Sayo and Seryu had heard him and came back only to see him run off, unable to control himself. _You need to think this over in a peaceful location. As of now, you might as well be feared and falling apart._ He exited the city, running into the woods. He knew of one spot to go, the abandoned village. He reached it by nightfall. When he arrived, he decided to sit in one of the houses. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're turning into someone you aren't! In fact, you've turned into a fucking monster!" Tatsumi yelled, punching himself. Someone or something found themselves in the same building as Tatsumi. " _Tatsumi? Is that you?_ " A voice asked. It sounded like it was surreal. Tatsumi looked up and saw a sight that he would never have expected. "Ieyasu?" Tatsumi asked, his eyes bearing tears. " _That's my name isn't it? Anyway, what's wrong with you Tatsumi? You look like you hurt someone and didn't mean to. Not to mention you look like you're torn between two choices._ " Ieyasu's ghost asked. "I have and I am. I hurt Sayo and so far, I feel like I'm two different people, one is me, the other is a monster." Tatsumi said, his eyes appalled. " _Geeze dude, that's rough… The only thing I can say is to try making amends with Sayo. If you can do that, I think you can decide which one you are. Trust me._ " Ieyasu's ghost said, sitting next to Tatsumi. "How can I? I completely ruined things with her. I promised to protect her and then I turn around and hurt her." Tatsumi said. " _Just do it. If I know Sayo, she will understand._ " Ieyasu's ghost said. "Thanks Ieyasu… I'm going to try that tomorrow, it's late now and I don't think it would do me much good to wake her up now." Tatsumi said. " _Fair point._ " Ieyasu's ghost said before getting up and leaving. _I hope that she will accept my apology… I don't expect to have her love me anymore now, I just hope that she will accept my apology. I need to just get away from everything for a while after doing that, being an Imperial Captain and a guardian is too much work, not mentioning that I have been targeted by murderers, thieves, and assassins._ *Snap!* Tatsumi could hear something snap after he had thought of the word assassins. He got up. Something was outside the house, looking inside. "Who the hell are you?!" Tatsumi asked. The only thing that he could see were a pair of red eyes. "I believe that you should know, Tatsumi." The voice said. _This is bizarre! Who is this person?_ Tatsumi saw the girl's details in the moonlight, remembering the wanted poster from the city. "You…" Tatsumi said. "Indeed, I've been watching you. I wanted to see how far you would go before succumbing to the corruption of the empire." The girl said. _Corruption of the empire?_ _That makes some sense…_ "I wanted to show you to my leader as well, having her watch you at certain points." The girl then said, causing another person to come out from behind the girl. The two entered the building. "Indeed she did. Honestly, I think you would be a perfect addition to our group. I just need to make sure of one thing however. Do you see that the empire's corrupt? Do you see that it needs to be destroyed?" The second woman asked. _I think I can… The General was one example. Another was how my personality split after being with Esdeath and my noticing the guards below my rank doing corrupt things. In all of it, there's only one thing that could make me see the other way, Sayo…_ "Before I answer, I want to ask you some questions of my own." Tatsumi said. The two before Tatsumi looked at each other and nodded. "Deal." The first girl said. "My first question is, who are you two?" Tatsumi asked. "I am Najenda, ex general of the Imperial Army and now leader of a group called Night Raid. This is Akame." Najenda said. "Ok, now that I know that, why did you only watch me?" Tatsumi asked. "We watched both you and your friend, Sayo." Akame said. "Ok… Next question. If I join, might I try to bring Sayo with me?" Tatsumi asked. "I don't see why not, you both are quite excellent with combat skills and maneuverability." Najenda said. "Last question, how exactly did you find me here?" Tatsumi asked. "We followed the trail you left, it was quite noticeable as you left a trail of destruction in your path." Akame said. _I did? Whoops…_ "Ok then, now for the answer to your question, I do see the corruption and see that it needs to be destroyed. I however need some time to recover and talk with Sayo, so I would like to ask if you might wait for a day before I go with you." Tatsumi said. "I don't see a problem with that. We will meet here, tomorrow night. Until then Tatsumi." Najenda said, leaving the hut with Akame and dashing off. _**I like you Tatsumi, your morals are good but you are too suggestible, something that you need to get to working on. If you don't, you are going to end up dying because of it. Mark my words.**_ _I see your point and I will work on it._ Tatsumi was so tired from running with the speed that he ended up moving at and the conflict he had with himself that he dropped to the ground and fell asleep.

 _The Next Morning…_

Tatsumi woke up late that morning and remembered where he was. "You need to make things right with Sayo…" Tatsumi said to himself. He was covered in dirt and bruises. His arm was back now, fully blackened. _That's going to end up making people get scared without a doubt…_ _ **I can help you control its appearance as it isn't as hard as you might think it is. All you have to do is think about a normal looking right arm.**_ Tatsumi thought of a normal right arm and the black skin that had been on his arm turned back to a normal looking arm. _Thanks… Now all I have to do is get back, what could possibly happen between now and then?_ The answer to that question was quite a lot. Tatsumi ended up going back the way he came, following the path of destruction. As he did, he ended up encountering a group of thieves, animals, and eventually a very unexpected danger beast. He killed each and every one of the things he came across, with the exception of the danger beast. Tatsumi was walking when he heard something roar. He turned around to see it was a dragon. _Haven't dragon danger beasts been dead for centuries?_ _ **Not all of them… This one however seems to be tamable. If you want to tame it, make it feel excruciating pain until it gives in to you. A place that could cause that amount of pain is the chest.**_ _Got it._ Tatsumi said, "Futherlor." It appeared along with some shadow armor. What was different was that it was coming to form to his body structure and Futherlor now felt more perfected to Tatsumi. "Woah!" Tatsumi said as the armor he now was in fit perfectly with his body. He felt more powerful, more dangerous, more enthralled to kill. He gave a small grin of a twisted kind. Tatsumi then lunged at it, hoping to harm it before it could do anything. He underestimated the dragon and ended up getting thrown back into many trees. It then shot a ball of fire at him. Tatsumi dodged with seconds to spare and charged at the dragon again, taking more care to keep an eye on the dragon's movements. It swung at him again, but missed. Tatsumi then cut its arm and made it infuriated. He was being cooked as a ray of flame engulfed him. He grew hotter and hotter as it relentlessly let its fire breath engulf him. _**You need to move faster!**_ Tatsumi nodded swiftly and decided to make the pain he was told it would have to experience to submit to him become a reality. He lunged straight for its chest and thrust Futherlor into the dragon. It turned into three blades and made sure the pain was unbearable. The dragon swung its head in uncontrollable agony. It finally gave in and lowered its head to Tatsumi. _**That is how you tame a danger beast. Rub its snout to make it official.**_ Tatsumi rubbed the dragon's snout and released Futherlor from the dragon's chest, making the dragon sigh with relief before offering Tatsumi a ride. "You are one peculiar thing you are. I think you will be named Night." Tatsumi said, climbing on. Night took off and began flying. _**Lean to the side to direct it and lower your body to make Night take a descent. To land, just point at the ground.**_ _Thanks Deterno._ He leaned toward the empire capital. _Here I come Sayo. Then I am going to bring this corrupted empire to the ground. I won't betray my promise to Sayo however, even if it means I should end up dead. A new day has dawned._

 **Tada! Now this is where I hope to see things take a more serious and somewhat hostile turn. His display of power, the dragon, and his new intentions are going to make for a new turn of events to take place. Anyway, I was getting angered while writing this. Next chapter I may introduce an OC. It is possible, but it could also fall through. My writing long chapters is going to take up more time so it is possible that my ability to publish each chapter within a certain timeline may be affected. I will say one thing, thank you for reviewing! I had completely spaced that Sayo had an imperial arms/teigu until you reminded me! As for the brothers that ended up being Tatsumi's and Esdeath's teigu, something will happen eventually about that. Maybe chapter twelve? Apologies for the idiotic amount of editing that needs to have been done. I won't be publishing another chapter until Wednesday as I am already half way done with the next chapter.**


	11. Kill The Loyalty!

Chapter 11

Kill The Loyalty!

He lunged straight for its chest and thrust Futherlor into the dragon. It turned into three blades and made sure the pain was unbearable. The dragon swung its head in uncontrollable agony. It finally gave in and lowered its head to Tatsumi. _**That is how you tame a danger beast. Rub its snout to make it official.**_ Tatsumi rubbed the dragon's snout and released Futherlor from the dragon's chest, making the dragon sigh with relief before offering Tatsumi a ride. "You are one peculiar thing you are. I think you will be named Night." Tatsumi said, climbing on. Night took off and began flying. _**Lean to the side to direct it and lower your body to make Night take a descent. To land, just point at the ground.**_ _Thanks Deterno._ He leaned toward the empire capital. _Here I come Sayo. Then I am going to bring this corrupted empire to the ground. I won't betray my promise to Sayo however, even if it means I should end up dead. A new day has dawned._

Tatsumi felt as he did when he was within the village he called home, happy and courageous. That feeling had left him for the long period of time that he had been gone and only now felt it again. "I'm coming Sayo!" Tatsumi said. People looked up in both fear and awe, seeing the dragon fly over the city. Tatsumi had finally reached the city again and pointed down to make it land next to where Seryu's house was sitting. Night obeyed, landing in the clearing that was next to the house. Tatsumi got off of Night and was preparing to look for Sayo. Luck was with him as Sayo and Seryu came running. Sayo saw Tatsumi. "Sayo, I need to speak with you about what I did yesterday." Tatsumi said, knowing that he would end up crying again soon. "What is there to talk about? You made yourself quite clear yesterday!" Sayo yelled. "That's just it, I couldn't control myself… I had lost my patience and trust with everything and ended up creating a split personality. The one you saw yesterday was the result of that, the one I won't ever bring back again." Tatsumi said, looking down. He couldn't bear it any longer and began crying. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tatsumi said ever so softly. Sayo knew that he wasn't lying, nor was he in control of himself anymore. "I know you didn't, that's why I'm saying that it's ok. I could tell you weren't yourself after we heard you yell and then saw you run out of the city." Sayo said, sitting next to Tatsumi who had sat down and buried his head in his hands. "Sayo, if I ever do something like that, you can end our relationship and I won't get hurt. It was something that I let slip." Tatsumi said, unable to bring himself to look up. "I'll keep that in mind Tatsumi, for now, I'd rather be getting you in a better mood." Sayo said, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry Tatsumi… I called you a monster without thinking it through." Seryu said. "No, thank you. That's what snapped me out of my split personality." Tatsumi said, able to look up. "Gee, I can't see it like that… Before I begin to become overly emotional, I'm going to leave." Seryu said, running back to the city with Koro. "Sayo, I have one more thing to tell you." Tatsumi said. "Go on, I'm listening." Sayo said. "Yesterday, after I was snapped out of my split personality, I saw some things and felt something that was wrong. I saw the guards below our rank mugging people, raping them, and even killing them for no reason. The I felt as if what I had done was caused because of something that I ended up realizing was corrupt. The empire itself is corrupt, I've noticed that even the higher ranks do things against the law and get away with it." Tatsumi explained. "I couldn't agree more Tatsumi, the empire has a twisted feeling to it and I despise it. I'd rather try to redo the capital than to enact its laws." Sayo said, lifting her head. "I can arrange that Sayo. Have you heard of Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked. "I have, what about them?" Sayo asked. "Well, while I was taking time away from the city, two of them visited me and offered me a position with them. They are trying to do the same thing we both want to do. They also would offer you a position. I found out they've been watching us since we go here." Tatsumi said. Sayo looked at him with determination. "Let's go meet them." Sayo said. "Alright, I hope you won't mind taking Night to the location we are meeting at." Tatsumi said, lowering Night's head. "I won't mind as long as you know what you are doing." Sayo said, climbing onto Night's back and holding onto Tatsumi. "Night, let's go!" Tatsumi said, making Night take off. They headed back to where Tatsumi had spent the night. When they landed, things seemed more eerie. Something had changed. There was a sense of danger filling the air. It was midday and they would be waiting for a while before Najenda and Akame returned. Until then, they had to deal with something that Tatsumi had though he killed, the Lurker. "Tatsumi, is that the Lurker?" Sayo asked with fear. Tatsumi turned to see the Lurker. "It is… It was dead!" Tatsumi said. The Lurker was brought back from the dead and it looked gruesome with the flesh that hanged off of the body and the broken bones that lined its body. _**It still is dead! Someone raised it back from the dead though, but how?!**_ _That's a good question that I will get to the bottom of later, for now I think defending Sayo is in order!_ "Futherlor!" Tatsumi yelled, summoning a spear of darkness. His armor came to life as well. It did something different however, creating three copies of itself and surrounding Sayo. _**The armor will protect Sayo, now kill it!**_ Tatsumi kept his eyes on the Lurker, knowing it's speed and combat maneuvers. He lunged at it, thrusting his spear forward and into the Lurker's right knee. It was unphased and now swept at Tatsumi, scratching him multiple times and drawing blood from his face. It had scratched one of Tatsumi's eyes and that made him infuriated. "YOU FUCKING UNDEAD BEAST! DIE AND NEVER COME BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Tatsumi roared thrusting his left hand out, unleashing the spikes that turned what was the legendary Lurker into mince meat. Tatsumi was angered beyond belief as his eye was scratched, making him blind in that eye. "Fucking Lurker! Soon I'm going to find out who raised that stupid thing from the dead and have him join the pile of flesh behind me!" Tatsumi said, angered. The armor stood forth and ran behind Tatsumi. It hadn't died yet and reformed itself. Sayo got her bow out and prepared to shoot the undead lurker what had fully reformed. She shot it three times, causing each place that she hit to burst into flame. "Turn around Tatsumi!" Sayo yelled, preparing another arrow. The flames of Sayo's arrows had an effect on the Lurker as with each part that had caught fire turned to ash and blew away, no longer able to reform again. Tatsumi turned around. "Oh Fucking brilliant! You want to keep going! I see that you want a more gruesome death then. So be it!" Tatsumi said, running back over and making sure to make the Lurker turn back into mince meat. "Night! Make this pile of flesh ash." Tatsumi said, causing Night to incinerate the Lurker's remains. "Come back from that you bastard Lurker!" Tatsumi said, retreating to Sayo's side. The Lurker couldn't come back as the ash was blown away and spread to unknown places. "Sayo, I'm sorry about that. I had killed that fucking Lurker and then it came back. It managed to make me blind in one eye when it scratched it!" Tatsumi said, his hand leaving the eye that had been scratched. "Not to alarm you Tatsumi, but your eye looks silver…" Sayo said, noticing that the scratch mark was gone and in it's place there was a silver looking corona. "My eye is silver?!" Tatsumi asked, noticing he could see out of it again. _**Again, you can change it's appearance!**_ _Oh yeah right…_ Tatsumi thought of an eye with the same color pupil as his own, forcing the silver to turn back into the color emerald green. "Does that look better Sayo?" Tatsumi asked. "What? How did you? Is that even?" Sayo asked, being interrupted by Akame and Najenda. "You're early." Tatsumi said. "We caught word that you were already here. Now, I know that you can be on our team after killing that undead creature. With that though, a problem is now present. Someone can raise the dead which poses a great problem." Najenda said, looking to the dragon Tatsumi had tamed. "I agree, that kind of power is something that would cause panic and could end the world if used correctly." Tatsumi said. "I see we think alike. Now, I believe that you wanted to join Night Raid correct?" Najenda asked. "Yes we did." Tatsumi said. "Well, you are going to be coming with us back to our base. There is when I will make your being part of Night Raid official. Anyway, when did you tame this?" Najenda asked, circling Night. "This morning after I decided to make my way back to the city." Tatsumi said. Najenda noticed the wound that was left on Night's chest and arm. "Interesting… Mind if we took this back to the base instead of walking?" Nakenda asked. "If you can navigate for me, sure." Tatsumi said, bringing Sayo over to Night and having it lower it's head. They all got on and gave Tatsumi the right away to take off. "Let's go Night!" Tatsumi said, causing Night to take off once more. Najenda gave Tatsumi directions and they eventually made it to Night Raid's base. When they landed was when the other Night Raid members came to see what the great commotion was. The only one who looked noticeably angered was the purple haired girl, Sheele. "You! You killed Mine!" She said angrily. "Oh it's you…" Tatsumi said. "We were defending a captain that we now see as an enemy. We apologize for what happened then. Can we possibly move on as it was in the past and we are here now?" Sayo asked, convincing both sides. "Fine, but don't think I won't forget about it that easily." Sheele said, going back into the base. "Anyway! Welcome our two new members, Tatsumi and Sayo." Najenda said, causing Sheele to stop dead in her tracks. "Did you just say new members?" Sheele asked. "Yes I did. I won't be taking any complaints from any of you about their joining as they have shown that they can handle our line of work quite well." Najenda said, getting off of Night. Sheele looked angered beyond limitation. She stormed back inside. "I see you already know her, so I won't bother introducing her. Anyway, this is Lubbock." Najenda said pointing to a teen looking man with green hair. "Bulat." Najenda said, now pointing to the bulkier man with black hair and peculiar looking black hair. "Nice to meet you Tatsumi and Sayo." Bulat said, shaking their hands. "Leone." Najenda said, pointing to the woman with yellow hair and barely anything for a shirt. "Nice to meet ya! I tried talking with you but you kinda hurried off and ignored me." Leone said. "Sorry then…" Tatsumi said, scratching his head. "And that was everyone! All I can say now is that you should try to talk with Sheele and see about trying to make her see some sense." Najenda said, leading them inside. "As for now however, I am going to have Akame show you to your rooms." Najenda said. "Room." Tatsumi said. "I see now. I guess room then." Najenda said. Sayo herself look at him with curiosity. "Alright then follow me." Akame said, leading them down a hallway to their room. "Here you are." Akame said, pointing to their room's door. "Thanks, I guess we will join you when we are all ready and set up." Tatsumi said. "Yes you will." Akame said, leaving to rejoin the others. "Well, here we are Sayo…" Tatsumi said, opening the door. "Tatsumi, are you really ok with being in the same room again?" Sayo asked. "Yes, I don't see why not. After all, we have slept together Sayo." Tatsumi said. "I can't argue with that." Sayo said, following Tatsumi into the room. "You noticed their teigus right Sayo?" Tatsumi asked. "They had teigus?" Sayo asked. "Yes, each and every one of them." Tatsumi said, smiling at Sayo. "Now if you will excuse me, summoning the armors took all of my stamina, good night." Tatsumi said, then passing out and falling onto the bed. "Well, atleast he explained before passing out." Sayo said, laughing.

 _A few hours later…_

 _Wake up Tatsumi! WAKE UP!_

Tatsumi shot up in the bed and was greeted by Sayo and Akame. "I said get set up, not sleep." Akame said. "I couldn't help it! It was either that or pass out on my way to the room we would be meeting in." Tatsumi said, his face bright red. "Sure, now let's get going before you wear the bosses patience out." Akame said, leaving the room. Tatsumi got up after Sayo left the room and caught up with them. "Akame, I know you were watching us! I summoned three sets of shadow armor which took just about all of my stamina and then we came back here, talked for a little bit, and then you led us to our room. That finished the last bit of stamina that I had off!" Tatsumi said, flustered about what had happened. "I believe you, and that also means that you need a lot of training." Akame said. "Oh great…" Tatsumi said. They entered the room in which everyone was gathered in. "Now that we are all here, let's begin shall we? Although you two just joined not even a day ago, we already have a mission to set out on. It is the one we failed last time along with another officer. Captain Ogre and Seryu Ubiquitous. Tatsumi, Akame you will be taking on Ogre. Leone, Sayo you will be taking on Seryu." Najenda said. She thought of this as the perfect test for them. "Basically, we are killing the two that we were associated most with?" Tatsumi asked. "Yes, but only because someone gave us this mission. The last time it was only Ogre and that's when you ended up killing Mine." Najenda said. Sheele was cursing under her breath. "Alright then, that seems fair." Tatsumi said. "Alright then. I expect to hear that the mission went successful." Najenda said, allowing them to head out. The sun was now hanging low as they had been briefed on the mission they were tasked with carrying out. They were to attack the two late at night and make sure that Ogre payed. Seryu was guilty by association and Sayo hoped to make her see the corrupt ways of the empire and how its justice is wrong. Sayo had reasoned with Najenda that she could do it and explained why, so Najenda gave her a shot at turning Seryu over to the rebellion's side. If she failed, they would end her. "We should be getting into position, I know exactly where Ogre will be." Akame said, making her pace quicker. "Ok, just show me the way Akame and I can handle it from that point on my side." Tatsumi said. Leone and Sayo had already discussed their plan of attack. "The plan is that you and I will be waiting on the roof of some buildings on Ogre's path home. He will be alone and isolated from public by then. That is when we will strike." Akame said, keeping her focus on moving. Tatsumi nodded and kept behind Akame. When they reached the city, they made extra caution to stick with the shadows as if they didn't, Akame would be caught and all hell would break loose. Leone and Sayo were able to go around freely, her rank was still seen by all guards and citizens and she retained respect from the lower ranked guards. Tatsumi and Akame took to their positions upon the roofs of some houses of an isolated street which no one but Ogre now used. Night fell. Ogre had decided to head home and was approaching the street that he would use. When he turned the corner, he kept moving until Tatsumi and Akame jumped from their spots. "YOU! YOU TRAITOR! TATSUMI I EVEN GOT YOU TO THE RANK OF CAPTAIN! YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT! I WILL END YOU MYSELF AND GIVE YOUR LIFELESS CORPSE TO ESDEATH HERSELF!" Ogre bellowed when he saw the two. "Have at it Tatsumi, I believe you have some business to attend to with him. I'll step in if you need aid." Akame said, stepping back. "Well Ogre, I didn't think you would be as corrupted as you are. This is perfect for me to end you as you've done some things behind my back to try and get me thrown into stockades for no reason." Tatsumi said, grinning and summoning Futherlor. Ogre had an expression of disbelief. "How would you have come across this information?" Ogre asked angrily. "I got my information from eavesdropping on you from time to time Ogre, now I say we should end this." Tatsumi said, charging at Ogre. "Let's!" Ogre said, charging at Tatsumi. Tatsumi knew his fighting style quite well and was able to dodge multiple of his blows. He hadn't expected that Ogre would have kicked his legs and thrown him off of his feet and then stabbing his stomach. "Well, this is new." Tatsumi said, throwing some strikes at Ogre with no pattern to them, causing Ogre to maintain multiple hits. Tatsumi coughed blood up. Ogre was thrown back and infuriated. "BRAT! DIE!" Ogre yelled, charging at the weakened Tatsumi. He nearly impaled his heart. Tatsumi defended himself and raised his sword, causing their swords to meet and threw Tatsumi back into a building on the other side of the street. Tatsumi was holding out barely as he now had glass, stone, and wood stuck in him and was cut quite well. He had one trick up his sleeve however. Ogre charged to finish Tatsumi off but found himself being turned into a pile of flesh as Tatsumi's spikes met with Ogre's stomach. "I forgot about that…" Ogre said, falling back with his stomach area now a confusing pile of meat. "Impressive. I could have done better, but you did it." Akame said, picking Tatsumi up. "Thanks…" Tatsumi breathed out. Akame had to tend to his wounds or he would have suffered an infection and died. She was swift, patching the many wounds up after taking shards of materials out of the wounds. When she was finished, Tatsumi gave a weak smile and whispered something that she couldn't hear. He could keep himself awake for a little while longer. Akame picked up a book off of the corpse of Ogre and gave it to Tatsumi who read some of it before feeling like he could get sick. It was details of all of the corrupt things that Ogre had accomplished while alive and it was sickening. "I'm glad we killed that bastard…" Tatsumi said, coughing up some blood. "Save your strength." Akame said, jumping up onto a rooftop to find Sayo and Leone. Soon after seeing their progress, she would take Tatsumi back as the bandages and anesthetics would wear off shortly and would cause even more damage to Tatsumi. "Seryu listen to me! The empire is corrupt! I can tell you some things that will make you see this and you too will see it yourself!" Sayo yelled out. "No! This is not corrupt and never has been! You can't change what I have seen as justice!" Seryu yelled back. _This might help._ Tatsumi yelled to Sayo, saying, "Give her this!" Tatsumi threw Sayo Ogre's journal. Seryu looked up and saw Tatsumi being carried by Akame. _Shit._ "Tatsumi?" Seryu asked, looking as if she were about to cry. "Here, read this and find out about why we think that the empire's so corrupt!" Sayo said, yelling Seryu the book. She caught it and began reading. Her eyes filled with even more tears. "No… He did this? This is just… just vile!" Seryu said, throwing the book off to the side before collapsing to the ground crying. "MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE BEEN PROTECTING A CORRUPTED OFFICER WHO TAUGHT ME THE MEANING OF JUSTICE! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A CORRUPTED LIE!" Seryu yelled out with tears running down her face. She felt as if she had been kicked by reality and woke up to a nightmare. "Do you see now why we decided to switch over to the revolution?" Sayo asked. "I do. I also see the error of my ways…" Seryu said, looking up at Sayo. Seryu cocked a pistol and pointed it at herself. "SERYU WAIT!" Sayo yelled, making and effort to try and shoot the gun out her hand with her bow. She was a moment too late as Seryu turned the gun around and shot her heart. "What…" Sayo said falling back. Tatsumi saw that and went into a blank rage. Akame was thrown onto the ground below as Tatsumi pounced at Seryu and pounded her face into the ground. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN HELL AND THEN I WILL FIND YOU MAKING HELL ITSELF TURN BLACK WITH FEAR WHEN I KILL YOU THERE." Tatsumi yelled, smashing Seryu's face one last time and killing her. Tatsumi then ran over to Sayo who lay there bleeding out. She gave him a faint smile and said, "Thank you Tatsumi." Sayo said, passing out thinking she was going to die. Tatsumi sat there and cried his eyes out, unknown to his knowledge that Sayo's heart was reforming because of his tears. He fell back and continued crying. Akame and Leone looked on with pure confusion and definite awe. Sayo was alive. In turn Tatsumi sacrificed part of his own life force, causing him to suffer. _**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!**_ Sayo began to cough, breathing in new air and realizing that she wasn't dead. She looked down to see her flesh now rebuilding over her heart, but her skin was darkened where her heart was. She looked around to see Tatsumi on the ground crying. "Tatsumi?" Sayo asked, moving to his side. He looked up, seeing Sayo wasn't dead. "Thank you I guess..." Sayo said, unsure of what else to say. Tatsumi couldn't help but hug Sayo. He couldn't remember that he smashed Seryu's face in but remembered falling into a void before seeing Sayo alive. Tatsumi's strength faded. _What's happening?!_ _ **Well you tell me. I hope you're happy because as a result of this, your life force will forever be lessened. You had better not do this again or else you will end up facing withdrawals from your body and the power you hold. You've made yourself weaker to bring back the one you love, a grave mistake.**_ _So that means that my life will end sooner than I would have died without doing that?_ _ **Why don't you think about it more and then ask me. As of now, you're lucky to even have me speaking to you as you've pissed me right the hell off. DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID AGAIN JACKASS!**_ _But…_ Tatsumi's eyes closed as his strength vanished completely.

* * *

 **I apologize for being late with publishing this chapter. This is going to be the point in which it may take a week to get one chapter done and ready for publishing. I prioritize my school work over writing and frankly, I have a ton of school work to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The OC is coming soon… Very soon… Now, as for the reviewing, at this point I'm on the verge of just skimming the reviews because either I have one review that is positive and only positive or I get a few and there end up being the rare criticism that I ask for. If you have an idea that might improve the story, PM me and I'll give it a try! I would also like to note that I didn't edit this to the best of my abilities as I am sick. Still, please feel free to criticize me!**


	12. Update for The Near Future

**I suppose it's time to reveal that I plan on bringing TSOT back after a month of leaving it be. I will be doing three, correction, four major stories all at once so I am going to be working over spring break on each but I won't update them until the first week of April.**

 **That is all, thank you readers!**


	13. Destroy The Dissolution

_**Destroy The Dissolution**_

 _Tatsumi's Dreamscape_

Tatsumi had nightmares in his unconscious state, nightmares that are far worse than anything he thought imaginable.

"SAYO, WAIT!" Tatsumi barked as he chased the girl down a shadow filled hallway.

 _ **HA HA HA HA HA! YOU WILL FAIL IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!**_

 _No way… What is this?! Why won't she stop?!_

Tatsumi felt life had no meaning looking on at the ensuing horror.

 _No… NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS WON'T BE HAPPENING!_

The nightmare shifted and it no longer felt like a nightmare. It felt like he was now in the middle of a great debate.

 _ **How exactly do you plan on stopping it boy? You hold no true power and you only persevere at harming the ones you care for.**_

Tatsumi suddenly felt as if nothing mattered. _He's right… I cause nothing but pain and death to those around me…_

His eyes watered.

 _Must I die to keep her safe and well?_

"No! You can't just die expecting that she will be much better off after! Follow what you think is best and everything else will fall into place." A voice rang out.

 _Ieyasu?_

Sure enough, Ieyasu was there. It was only Tatsumi's interpretation of him though.

 _ **NONSENSE!**_

"Oh and you think that killing him will grant you life again?! I think not pal, you obey Tatsumi! If he dies, you die too." Ieyasu argued.

 _ **If you think I will die just because he dies you are sadly mistaken. I am a danger beast, a separ-**_

"You gave him your life force." Ieyasu said with a bitter resentment in his voice.

As if by chance, Tatsumi's surroundings shifted. Half of the dreamscape was nice, green, and sunny while the remaining half was still dark, foreboding, and hostile.

 _ **No… I am oblivious to even my actions it would seem. I may have my resentment of the boy but I can't allow myself to die. I must keep him alive too, even if it means letting others find their demise in his stead.**_

"I won't let that happen, Deterno, not while I still breathe." Tatsumi said, malice resonating in his voice.

 _ **YOU NEED TO SEE THE FINE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH! IF YOU DIE, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP MORE DEATH AND CHAOS! YOUR FIRST PRIORITY IS YOURSELF.**_

"I hate to admit it but he has a point." A third voice cut in.

Tatsumi turned around. Behind him stood a faded version of himself.

"Who are you?!" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm your less than wanted side. The side where you hide your anger until you lose control; the side that you despise. I am also the side that makes you see reason when others cannot," The faded Tatsumi replied.

Tatsumi was struck with shock.

"You can't be serious, Deterno was trying to get me killed not long ago and now you're agreeing with him?!" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes. It's true he may have had the intention of killing you but now he speaks to reason. You need to set your priorities straight. If you cannot keep yourself alive, do you think that you can keep others alive, much less safe?" The faded version responded.

"I know I can!" Tatsumi argued.

He felt three various people's anger upon saying that, however, one anger felt much stronger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! TATSUMI, WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT IF YOU CAN'T HOLD ENOUGH DIGNITY OR COURAGE TO KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE THEN YOU CAN'T KEEP SAYO OR ANYONE ELSE SAFE!" Ieyasu yelled.

Tatsumi still revolted against their views but kept quiet.

"SAYO WILL DIE IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE DAMN IT!" The faded Tatsumi jumped in.

Tatsumi now saw their point. His anger subsided and sad revelation took its place.

 _I won't let her die…_

Tatsumi fell to his knees and began crying.

 _I won't die if it means protecting her._

"My job here is done for the time being, I bid you goodbye." The faded Tatsumi said before vanishing.

Tatsumi's surroundings began to crumble. He was waking up but his mind was racing.

 _ **It's about time. You have to stop acting weakly and keep yourself on top of the situation at hand. That is the only way you will be able to do anything from here on out.**_

Tatsumi stopped crying and kept his head bowed. Anger, resentment, love, and destruction filled his head.

 _I am Tatsumi and I won't die, not for a long time. I will not let myself come to die nor will I let Sayo come to harm. The empire will crumble at my hand._

The dreamscape was almost completely gone now. Tatsumi began to fade as the last of the scape disintegrated.

 _My shadow will consume the empire, mark my words._

 _Reality_

"This is bad." A voice said.

"How bad?" Another voice asked.

"I think it is safe to say that we need to relocate, the battle that took place this evening drew unwanted attention. On our way back I noticed that someone was tracking us here. Before I could kill the tracker, he ran off. I assume he went to alert a superior as to where the base is located as I only noticed him as we were approaching the base. It's only a matter of time before an army arrives at our door." The first voice said. Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes.

"This is bad indeed. Let's get everything ready to move. I don't need an army on our doorstep, especially not after what's been happening." The second voice responded.

Squinting, he could see the place he had been resting. It was in the infirmary. He slowly turned his head right and saw another person who he couldn't completely recognize. _Who the hell is that?_ His eyes narrowed. Slowly, his vision cleared and eventually he saw the person. It was Sayo. She looked to have been knocked out cold recently. _What happened to her? Who was talking?_ He slowly turned his head to the right. He eventually saw Najenda and Akame who were still talking. _Akame was._

"That sounds good enough Akame, let's get moving!" Najenda ordered. Akame nodded and the two went separate directions. _Someone actually found the base's location. The question is, how soon will that army be here?_

The answer to that question revealed itself quite fast. Tatsumi could feel movement in the nearby forest. He could feel their movement as shadow enshrouded the men approaching which could be felt as a displacement of the normally empty shade.

 _They're here…_

"GET READY TO DEFEND THE AREA! THEY'RE HERE!" Najenda's voice called out. Tension and fear ruled the night atmosphere.

 _If there's one thing I can start doing, it's to stand my ground here. I'm not going to go down without a fight._

He looked around the room and searched for the nearest opening. He saw the window. _I'd rather be quick so at this point, I'd rather go out the window._ Tatsumi walked up to the window and looked out. The infirmary was on the second floor but much to his luck, some crates were stacked up below him making the drop only ten feet. He jumped out of the window and landed on the crates.

 _CRUNCH_

Tatsumi looked down to see the crate's lid cracked but still intact. _Great._ He looked up at the forest in time to see the first line of soldiers march beyond the divide.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. _This seems off... Normally, the men themselves wouldn't seem so powerful but right now they do. That can only mean one thing…_

He looked to the middle of the line. He saw the thing that confirmed his suspicion, one of the imperial army's officers. He had a teigu just as many of the other officers in the imperial army did. Unfortunately, he didn't know what teigu the officer used.

Tatsumi felt anger resonate in his body. _You and your men will die._ Tatsumi rushed to the front of the base and waited. A few of the others joined him but first looked at him with surprise.

"Tatsumi, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Leone asked as she walked out of the base with Bulat, Sheele, and Akame. "I've gotten plenty. I don't suppose you could focus more on them than me for right now, right?" Tatsumi asked. "I can." Leone responded. Leone took her place next to Tatsumi. "Futherlor," Tatsumi whispered, summoning the shadow blade.

 _ **I believe now is a good enough time to give you another tip on using my power. You can summon me and the monsters you fought in the trial if you are overcome with anger. I warn you though, upon doing so will drain your stamina extremely fast.**_ _I thank you Deterno for giving me this knowledge but I believe I can handle my own battles. If it comes to what you mentioned, I want no mercy shown._ _ **Agreed.**_

The officer leading the men stopped in front of the group. "Damn, if it isn't the base of the infamous Night Raid. I hadn't expected that it would have been found so easily. Regardless, this is where you meet the end of the road. Once we've captured you, you will be publicly executed." The officer said. "What makes you think we will be captured by the likes of you scum?" Tatsumi asked, a sense of killing intent filling his voice. "Well, let's just say none of you stand a chance against my imperial arms." The officer replied, unsheathing his sword. It looked that of Akame's Murasame but instead of a red hilt, the hilt was brown. "You don't stand a chance you arrogant bastard." Tatsumi responded. The officer's face turned sinister. "Prepare to die. Attack!" The officer ordered. All at once, the soldiers he lead rushed at the group.

The group dispersed, each going in a separate direction. Tatsumi went straight for the officer. Their blades met and sparks flew.

"You're going to die first!" The officer yelled. "So you think. It will be you finding your end tonight." Tatsumi responded. He pushed the officer back. Soldiers were closing in on the two but hadn't reached them yet.

The two lunged at each other and again their swords met. This time, both blades sent more sparks flying along with chunks of shadow. Soldiers were soon to be upon the two.

Tatsumi looked at Futherlor and saw that it was breaking. " **METAL SHATTERER!** " The officer yelled before swinging down. The blades met again but instead of sparks, a half sword flew. Futherlor was dismantled for the time being and the officer managed to cleave his chest where a large gash resided now. Tatsumi looked at the officer in anger. "If you want to fight me without my weapon, so be it." Tatsumi said with a bitter resentment.

The officer grinned. "You face both me and my men now. You will die!" He yelled, lunging at Tatsumi. Soldiers swarmed the area and prepared to chop Tatsumi up. Pure anger flowed through Tatsumi now.

" **ENOUGH! RISEN SHADOWS!** " He roared. A weaker form of Deterno and the monsters he faced in the trials encircled Tatsumi, rising from the shadows of the soldiers. "WHAT IMPERIAL ARMS DOES THIS?" The officer roared. " **The Imperial Arms named Shadow Devil's Blood Deterno.** " Tatsumi responded, his voice now twisted and vile. The officer's blade met Shadow Tatsumi's blade and threw sparks out. Soldiers who were hellbent on killing Tatsumi now faced seven monsters and the shadow devil himself Deterno.

A massacre ensued.

" _ **Tatsumi, Futherlor should be summonable now.**_ " Deterno said. " **Thank you. Now you will die!** " Tatsumi said. Futherlor manifested in his hand. Tatsumi walked up to the officer. Desperately he tried to kill Tatsumi but never did. In anger, the officer used his trump card. " **TRUMP CARD METAL FLESH RENDER!** " The officer yelled. He swung down at Tatsumi's arm and cut his forearm off. Futherlor impaled the officer's heart. "We both die together…" The officer blurted out before falling limp on Tatsumi.

Many soldiers still remained but a great deal of them were killed by either the monsters or fellow Night Raid members. The monsters faded and Tatsumi looked at his arm. Pain jolted his body as metal spikes started making it's way through his blood. _**I'll try to get rid of the spikes, just hold in there!**_ Tatsumi dropped to the ground. He heard the sounds of soldiers running in terror. Tatsumi smiled.

 _I stood my ground for once. I'll try not to do what I did tonight again but it was worth it this once._ _ **Good, now I suggest you keep your eyes open or you will meet your maker.**_ _I'll try._ Tatsumi lay on the dirt trying to keep his eyes open. "GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!" A voice yelled. He looked to see Najenda gave the order and that Bulat and Akame were carrying him.

 _Did she ever see the battle?_

 _ **No she didn't. I'm halfway done now.**_

 _Good, it's getting increasingly harder to keep my eyes open with this pain._ His vision swam. Before he knew it, he was in the same bed as before, bleeding out with haste. _**Done! The metal spikes are gone. You need to keep your eyes open a minute longer.**_ _Easier said than done._ Seconds went by that seemed like minutes. Voices were yelling but as to what they yelled was a mystery. Color was fading. _I think I over did it… I'm going to die aren't I?_ _ **If you can hold out for fifteen more seconds, maybe not!**_ Tatsumi had little strength left and the color continued to fade into a dark void. _Goodbye world._ Tatsumi felt something warm on his body, something he loved. It was just enough to keep him from fading. _**DONE! You won't be dying today.**_ _Can I close my eyes now?_ _ **Yes.**_ Tatsumi was happy to hear the single word and closed his eyes. 

**A/N: Well guys, it's been a long, long while hasn't it? I am happy to say that I am finished with this chapter at the beginning of my spring break. I plan on letting this story run a bit longer before I ultimately end it. The ending will more than likely shock you. I leave this off on a quote that I thought of, "If all men were angels, governments wouldn't be necessary." - James Madison**


End file.
